Warrior's Walk
by flikaroo
Summary: Suffering from emotional scars that isolate himself from his family, Leonardo is sent away to Usagi's world. With the experienced Ronin serving as his guide, Leonardo quickly learns that the warrior's way is filled not only with loyalty, but also with sacrifice. A side adventure taking place immediately after the 2003 episode, Samurai Tourist.
1. Brotherly Concern

**A/N: This story is a side adventure that takes place immediately after "Samurai Tourist," and immediately before "The Ancient One," from the 2003 series.**

 **A big "thank you" to Crystal Star Night, for their brilliant suggestion to pick up the Usagi Yojimbo: The Special Edition (paperback set). I'd probably still be stuck with writer's block without it.**

 **Disclaimer: The rights of ownership to the turtles, and to Usagi, belong to their respective owners. None of those people are me. I am merely borrowing them for this tale.**

 **Warrior's Walk**

* * *

Chapter 1-Brotherly Concern

"And finish."

At the sound of Master Splinter's spoken command, the bodies of four exhausted ninja turtles collapsed upon the dojo mats.

The ninjitsu master chuckled to himself as he exited the dojo.

Lying flat on his shell Michelangelo let out a groan. "Dudes, even my hair hurts."

Leaning forward, Donatello's weight was placed on both his hands and knees, forming a bridge with his body. The purple clad turtle rolled his eyes at his brother's complaint. "You don't have any hair Mikey."

Unperturbed by his brother's correction, Michelangelo countered with a groan. "Well if I had hair, even that would be sore right now."

Raphael sat with his weight on his heels. Keeping his back straight, Raph's arms lay limply on either side. The tired turtle's gaze wandered up to the ceiling while he focused on regaining his breath. For once the red masked turtle had to agree with his youngest brother. "Shell that was hard."

Still lying on his carapace, Mikey's voice was laced with hope. "What did you think Leo?"

Three heads turned to stare at their silent eldest brother. Resting on one knee, Leonardo's eyes glared daggers at the floor. Frustrated with his performance at practice, the blue masked turtle rose quickly. Leonardo growled his answer. "Not good enough."

Tension radiated off of the leader turtle as he moved away from his tired siblings. Leonardo withdrew his swords and immediately began an advanced weapons kata.

Michelangelo frowned at his brother's behavior. Leonardo rarely talked to the three of them anymore.

Raphael's eyes narrowed as he watched his eldest brother. Leonardo's actions were growing more troubling with each passing day. Ever since that battle on the Shredder's ship, when they made the decision to sacrifice themselves so that the Shredder would fall. Something happened to the eldest after that day.

Leonardo continued to move through the steps of the kata, ignoring the probing eyes of his brothers.

Donatello observed his brother, flawlessly executing a difficult kata. Leonardo was always the most serious and dedicated son. Spending much of his time training, meditating, or reading.

But now?

Leonardo had managed to completely isolate himself from his family. The only time he spent with them was during practice and out on patrols. And everyone's attempts to talk to him have been brushed aside.

Raph's hands clenched into fists. He was growing real tired of having a brooding and hostile older brother. It was time he did something about it.

Rising to his feet, Raph felt a three fingered hand grip his arm, stopping his approach. Raph's head snapped to the side.

Donatello's concerned eyes met Raph's frustrated ones. "Leave him be, Raph."

Raph opened his mouth to argue but the purple masked turtle spoke first. "Not here. Let's talk in the kitchen."

With a nod, Raphael let Donatello lead the way.

* * *

Michelangelo reached into the refrigerator for three bottles of water. He quickly tossed one to each of his siblings. The two ninja caught the water with ease as they took their favorite seats at the table. Each turtle's worry for their eldest sibling hung like a heavy cloud of doom in the room. Leonardo never joked anymore. He never cracked a smile. And he never let himself relax.

The clang of metal striking metal rang throughout the quiet lair like a gunshot. Michelangelo jerked, startled by the sudden noise. Raphael's eyes hardened, as he crossed his arms in front of his plastron. Donatello winced, knowing what was going to come next.

Another clang of metal rang out from the dojo. This time followed by Leonardo's growl of frustration. A look of worry passed among the three younger brothers.

Over the years Leonardo has developed into a master swordsman. The only reason why Leonardo's swords would ring like that, was if they had accidentally collided with each other. Something that was happening with increasing frequency lately. Leonardo had begun to push himself to train harder and longer. Overexerting himself until he came dangerously close to collapsing, from nothing more than sheer exhaustion. Leo's family had to do something soon, before his new obsession with overtraining led to injury. Or worse.

Raph's gruff voice broke the silence. The rare display of worry and concern capturing the attention of Mikey and Donnie. "What are we going to do about Fearless?"

Michelangelo eagerly jumped into the conversation, anxious to help his big brother. "I don't know bros. What can we do?"

Eyes masked beneath orange and red silk met Donatello's purple clad ones, seeking answers. Donatello leaned back in his chair, analyzing the situation. "Leo's been overworking himself. It's what he always does when he bottles up his emotions. The most likely cause is what happened back on the Shredder's ship. Leo's got to let it go."

Raph snorted. "You want ol' Fearless leader to talk about his feelings? Good luck with that one bro."

Mikey excitedly leaned forward. "Wait. When Usagi was here, I overheard them talking. I think Leonardo was going to tell Usagi how he felt about what happened."

Interested in the blue clad turtle's confession, Donatello asked. "What did he say Mikey?"

Shaking his head, Mikey's orange clad eyes fell upon the table. "They were interrupted." Mikey's voice turned sad. "By me. When I realized that Gen was missing from the lair."

Raph leaned over and patted Mikey's arm, attempting to alleviate the younger turtle's guilt. "It's not your fault Mikey. We couldn't let Gen go running all over New York City."

Donatello's mind thought back to their recent guests. Usagi and Gennosuke had recently departed with their prisoner, the assassin Kojima. Donatello gazed at the space where the dimensional portal had closed, returning the two samurai to their own world.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by Raph and Mikey. Donatello had thought of something.

Raph probed. "What are you thinking Donnie?"

Donatello returned his focus back onto his two brothers. "If Leo already tried to open up to Usagi once, then he might do so again. We just have to get Leo and Usagi together for a while."

Shrugging his shoulders, Raph protested. "And how are we supposed to do that? Usagi already returned to his world."

The three ninja jumped, startled by the sudden sound of Master Splinter's voice.

"I may be able to help with that my sons."

* * *

 **A/N: Leo is coming up in Chapter 2. Until then, why not leave a review before you go? Virtual chocolate chip cookies to those who do!**


	2. Father's Orders

**A/N:** **For those who have left reviews, "thank you," they are fuel for my plot bunny.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Father's Orders

Leonardo ignored the burning sensation from the overworked muscles in his arms. Dismissed the trembling caused by his exhausted leg muscles. Paid no attention to the spasms of pain, emanating from the knots forming in his shoulders and neck.

Leo's eyes narrowed beneath blue silk. Physical pain did not matter. Leonardo brought his right arm up in a block, then countered with a strike. The only things that mattered were endurance, preparation, and perfection.

Leo's mind flashed back to his family on the Shredder's ship. The moody turtle let out a growl with his next move. He had been pathetic, unprepared, and weak. And because of his failure, Leo's family had almost paid the ultimate price.

Halfway through his turn, Leo's fatigue caused him to stumble. The motion allowed his twin katana to clang together. Leo let out another growl of frustration and disgust.

From the edge of the room, Master Splinter's voice called to him. "My son. That is enough training for today."

Leonardo barely restrained the urge to protest as he stopped. Seeking to hide his irritation at the interruption, Leo took a deep breath to calm himself. The blue masked turtle then turned and bowed, as a sign of respect to his sensei. "Master Splinter."

With his anger rising to the surface, threatening to overflow, Leo clenched his jaw as he sheathed his swords. A ninja should always be aware of their surroundings. Yet Leonardo had not detected his father when the rat entered the dojo. Leo's jaw began to ache against the pressure. This was something else he would have to work on now.

Master Splinter's eyes roamed over his eldest son. Leonardo was sweaty and shaking from muscle fatigue. His eyes, hard and cold. A look that seemed out of place on the young leader.

Master Splinter motioned towards the exit. "My son, come with me."

Reluctantly, Leonardo followed his sensei out of the dojo.

* * *

Splinter kneeled on the cushion and began preparing two cups of tea. Sitting directly across from the old rat, Leonardo followed his master's lead. The blue masked turtle used to always enjoy these solo moments with his father. But now, all Leonardo wanted to do, was go back to his training.

A steaming cup of tea was placed on the small table, directly in front of the tired turtle. Leo made no move to pick up the cup. Instead, the distracted ninja watched the steam, as it lazily wafted upwards to the ceiling.

After a few minutes, the sound of Master Splinter clearing his throat broke the silence. "Is something troubling you my son?"

Startled out of his self-reverie, Leonardo shook his head. _No._ He picked up the cup and took a sip of the tea. Leo immediately grimaced at the unexpected bitter taste.

Splinter's warm smile met Leonardo's questioning gaze. "I've added something to aide in muscle recovery. You have increased your training."

Leo nodded. _Yes._ It appeared that the determined ninja's extra sessions had not gone by unnoticed. Uncertain if this would be good or bad, Leonardo waited for his sensei to speak.

Splinter took another sip of tea. "You have always trained more than your brothers. What do you seek to gain, by lengthening your personal sessions?"

Leonardo stared at the tea leaves in the bottom of his cup. The guilt of his failure sat like a heavy weight on his shoulders. He would not fail his family again. Next time he would be ready.

Leonardo's words echoed his thoughts. "A warrior is always prepared."

Master Splinter frowned. "My son, your brothers and you have trained in the art of ninjitsu for many years now. You _are_ always prepared."

As fast as the striking of a match, Leonardo's temper sparked. He bit his lip, struggling to keep from lashing out at his father.

Splinter's concerned eyes roamed over Leonardo. Splinter's eldest son was fighting an internal battle, and so far, it looked like he was losing. Leonardo's behavior was worsening over time, and it was starting to affect those around him.

Splinter's furry paw touched his son's arm. "Leonardo, please, talk to me my son."

Leo's lips curled back in disgust. He would not be weak. He would not cry on his father's shoulder about his failure. A warrior must be strong, all of the time.

A whirlwind of emotions flashed in Leonardo's eyes. He clenched his hands into fists, disappointment and self-hate lacing his words. "Forgive me Master Splinter, but I will not cry on your shoulder, like a child."

Splinter tsked at his son's petulant tone, before removing his paw from Leonardo's arm. This cold, callous young man seated before him, was not the first born son that Splinter used to know.

Splinter folded his hands in his lap. "You seek to become a hardened warrior."

Leonardo stared at his master, his eyes cold. What happened back on the Shredder's ship, his failure to lead his family, it was unacceptable to the blue masked turtle. Splinter's statement had not been a question, but Leonardo nodded as if it was. _Yes._

It was the admission Splinter had been waiting for.

Master Splinter's voice left no room for argument. "Then it is time for you to begin the next stage of your training."

Leonardo's brow creased in confusion. "Master?"

Splinter's voice was stern. "Tomorrow you will leave for the Warrior's Walk. Usagi will be your guide."

Sensing this was the end of their discussion, Leonardo gave his sensei the traditional bow. "Yes Master Splinter."

The old rat watched his troubled son exit the room. Lifting the cup to his lips, Splinter finished his tea. He hoped that experiencing the life as a warrior on Usagi's world, would snap Leonardo out of his brooding behavior.

Master Splinter let out a sigh as he stared down into the empty cup. Tea leaves were gathered on the bottom, in an array as troubling as the emotional state of his eldest son.

If Leonardo's behavior did not change soon, Splinter would be left with no other choice, but to send the eldest turtle to train under a new sensei.


	3. Tour Guide

**A/N: This is a special author's note...The annual TMNT Fanfiction Competition is underway. Pop on over to the TMNT Fanfiction Competition Tumblr page, to review the ballot, and to discover some wonderful TMNT stories and authors. Also, don't forget to go back and vote** **April 7th - April 21.**

 **I am honored that my Raphael oneshot "Christmas Luck" was nominated for "Best Short Work/Oneshot." Thank you for the nomination! *flikaroo bows* Your reviews, nominations (and maybe even a placing in the competition results?) keep my plot bunny working hard.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 3-Tour Guide

Gennosuke entered the tavern, carrying half of the payment from Kojima's capture in his hand. The samurai bounty hunter dropped the bag of money on the table, as he sat down next to his rabbit friend.

"Ronin."

Usagi looked up from his meal of noodles, with a side of rice balls. "Gennosuke, it is always a pleasure."

The rhino grunted as he gestured to the bag placed in front of the rabbit. "Here's your half of Kojima's bounty. Although I did take a little off the top. To cover the cost of delivery, of course."

Usage nodded. With Gen, it was always about the money. "Of course."

Gen called out. "Innkeeper, a bottle of sake!"

"Yes, Samurai!"

Gen reached forward, helping himself to one of Usagi's rice balls. As the rhino began chewing, Usagi raised an eyebrow, but did not comment. With Gen, when it wasn't about money, it was about the food.

The innkeeper returned with a bottle of sake and poured two cups. Gen swiped another one of Usagi's rice balls, before washing it down with the sake. Gen looked at Usagi's bowl of noodles and frowned at the lack of meat. The rhino helped himself to another rice ball. "You should eat some real food sometime. Like those turtle friends of yours."

Usagi took another bite of noodles, then sipped at his sake. The rabbit frowned, thinking about the food he tried during his visit to Earth. "I am afraid that I am not a fan of hot dogs, Gennosuke."

The Rhinoceros bounty hunter laughed. He did enjoy those hot dogs while visiting the terrapin brothers' city of stone. Finished with Usagi's plate of rice balls, Gen leaned back and let out a belch. "Where are you headed Ronin?"

Done with his meal, Usagi sat back and wiped his mouth. "Leonardo will be joining me for a few weeks. I am picking him up in the morning. We will head to Lord Noriyuki's castle. I'm certain the young Geishu lord will be pleased to see Leonardo again."

Gen grunted as he drained his third cup of sake. There was no profit to be made, acting as a tour guide.

Usagi finished his first drink and began to pour a second. "You are welcome to join us."

Gen went to pour another round of sake. The rhino frowned his displeasure at the empty bottle. "No thanks. There's a bounty on the head of a blind swordspig that I want to collect."

Gen rose from his seat. As he began heading towards the door, Gen spoke over his shoulder. "Well, I've got a few wagers to place." Gen smirked. "Thanks for the drink Ronin."

Usagi shook his head as he watched his friend leave. As usual, the rabbit never offered to buy Gen a drink, but he got stuck with the bill anyway.

* * *

After paying off his tab, Usagi began to search for a place to rest for the night. The rabbit's thoughts returned to his recent visit to Leonardo's world. Master Splinter was troubled by the latest behavior of his eldest son. Usagi had tried to offer his counsel to Leonardo before departing. But the young ninja was filled with both stubborn and pride, and had brushed aside Usagi's attempt to help.

Usagi walked down the road deep in thought, as he recalled Master Splinter's latest request. Leonardo had a new hardness about him now, and it warred with the young ninja's normally calm and collected nature. Leonardo used to be truly enamored by the code of Bushido, and its many virtues: self-control, righteousness, courage, honor, benevolence, sincerity, respect, and loyalty. But now, Leonardo was spiraling downward, crossing over onto a dangerous path.

Usagi halted in front of a stand of silk kimonos. Among the collection, one in particular stood out, in a lovely shade of blue that reminded Usagi of his blue masked friend. Leonardo, who prided himself on being both honorable, and a ninja.

The words began to repeat over and over in the ronin's head.

Honorable and a ninja.

Usagi touched the material of the blue kimono. The garment was simple in design, yet well made. It was a fine piece. Perfect for his honorable ninja friend. Usagi frowned. Leonardo and his small clan were truly unique. In the rabbit's world, there was no such thing as an honorable ninja. It was only the samurai who followed the warrior's way. Ninja were assassins, thieves, and spies. Ninja performed the tasks that a warrior with a sense of honor, could never do himself.

The merchant's voice broke into Usagi's thoughts.

"Can I help you samurai?"

Usagi nodded. "I'll take this blue kimono."

The merchant smiled. "It is a fine piece. Is there anything else?"

Usagi's eyes roamed over the items on display, pausing at the collection of sandals. "Yes, I require a few more things."

* * *

With his purchases stored for later, Usagi continued onward. Usagi blew out a deep breath. His world was very different from Leonardo's own. Only the toughest, and most skilled of warriors, survived to reach an old age. It was a harsh life and a difficult path to follow. And Leonardo was already angry, seeking to harden himself, in a futile attempt to prevent future failures.

On his way back to the inn to rest for the night, Usagi looked up at the star filled sky. Following the warrior's way brought with it not only the glory of honor and victory, but also the agony of sacrifice and defeat. One was just as common as the other. That, was the warrior's way of life.

And Usagi, teaming up with Leonardo, for the Warrior's Walk?

Well, there were only two options.

It was going to help the young turtle ninja.

Or it was going to destroy him.

* * *

 **A/N: Coming up next, the road trip will begin.**


	4. A Ninja's Disguise

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 4-A Ninja's Disguise

Leonardo stepped through the dimensional portal. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Usagi bowed as he greeted his friend. "Leonardo-san, welcome to my world."

Bowing, Leonardo returned the greeting. "Usagi-san, it is always a pleasure."

The rabbit samurai turned to face the horses he had brought with him. Thanks to his share of the bounty from Kojima's capture, Usagi was able to purchase two horses for their journey. Usagi began stroking the neck of his horse. It felt good to own horses again. "We will travel to the lands of the Geishu clan. I'm certain that Lord Noriyuki will be pleased to see you again."

Leonardo nodded at the plan. The blue masked ninja looked around at the unfamiliar landscape. Leo had been to Usagi's world once before, but the visit had only lasted for a few days. Leo's eyes roamed among land that was lush and green. He took in a deep breath, the air was clear and crisp. Wiggling his toes, Leo felt the grass beneath his bare feet, soft and warm.

Suddenly the leaves of a small bush rustled, then omitted a loud "Eek!" Leonardo stepped back, raising an eye ridge at the sight. A pack of what looked like miniature dinosaurs, roughly the same size as a large dog, ran across the road, calling after each other. Leo shook his head as the creatures moved out of view. This world was very different from the sights, sounds, and smells, of the great city of New York that his family and he called home.

Usagi reached into the bag on his horse, pulling out a bundle of clothing as he spoke. "Those were tokage. A lizard that is very common here. Some people keep them as pets."

With a wistful look in his eyes, Usagi approached Leonardo with the bundle. "I had a tokage once. His name was Spot." A look of sadness flashed across the rabbit's face. "He was a fine companion."

Usagi handed the bundle to Leonardo. "Here, these are for you."

The clothing in the blue masked ninja's hands looked very similar to Usagi's own. Leonardo quickly looked up, his voice curious. "Usagi?"

A wide grin spread across Usagi's face as he jested with his friend. "Well, we can't have you wandering around naked, now can we?"

Leonardo blinked, stunned at Usagi's words. Along with their weapons, Leo and his brothers wore a mask, belt, and protective pads. Living on a planet where humans were the norm, and they were considered little more than large reptiles, it had always been enough. But here on Usagi's world, where the anthropomorphic animals were the norm, more coverage for one's body was required. Especially since this time, Leonardo's visit was scheduled to last more than a few days.

Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks, Leonardo shrugged sheepishly. He never realized, that Usagi might have viewed his brothers and he, as walking around naked.

The flustered ninja quickly began removing his gear. Unbuckling the sheaths from his shell, Usagi moved forward, reaching for Leo's weapons. The rabbit smiled at his friend's rare moment of embarrassment. "Here, let me help you."

Leo pressed his sheaths and swords into Usagi's furry hands. "Thank you."

Leonardo's fingers ran along the materials as he began to dress. The silk of the kimono was soft to the touch and it was in a lovely shade of blue, with a simple design. The kimono easily accommodated Leo's large shell. Black hakama (pants), sandals made out of straw and rope, and an obi (belt) completed the outfit.

Leonardo held the hakama in his hands, and raised an eye ridge. What exactly was he supposed to do with all of these strings? Leo's eyes narrowed. And was that a flap? The bewildered turtle flipped the hakama from front to back, then back to front, searching for a clue on what to do.

Leo knew his brothers and he didn't wear clothing very often, but occasionally they did wear them. But flaps and strings? It looked like putting on the hakama required a bit more effort, than simply slipping his feet into them and sliding the pants up to his hips. Leonardo felt his blush deepen. He was going to need help getting dressed.

Usagi chuckled as he moved forward and began helping Leo. The embarrassed turtle mumbled his thanks, as Usagi demonstrated the proper way to tie the hakama and obi.

As Usagi wrapped the obi around the turtle's waist, Leonardo began comparing his outfit to the Ronin's.

"Usagi, in this outfit. I look like a samurai."

Nodding, Usagi agreed. "In this world, only the samurai walk around freely with two swords. You will pass as my companion, a fellow Ronin walking the warrior's path. But you will have to wear your swords at your waist, slung by the cords of the obi, on your left side."

Leonardo frowned. He had always drawn his swords from the sheaths on his shell. Reaching from the front, and only the left side, would be a big change to his fighting style.

Usagi helped Leonardo secure his first long sword to the obi. The Ronin surveyed the second long sword. Typically the samurai's second sword was shorter, allowing the blade to easily slip inside the obi itself. But Usagi knew that his ninja friend preferred to wield twin blades, with identical weight and length. The Ronin helped Leonardo secure the second sword next to the first.

Leonardo shifted in his outfit, unaccustomed to the weight of his blades at his waist. "So, how do I look?"

Usagi's eyes roamed over his friend, a look of satisfaction on his face. "You make a fine looking samurai, Leonardo-san."

For the first time, in a long time, Leonardo allowed a smile to cross his face. The young teen couldn't help but jest with his friend. "Well, deception is one of the characteristics of a ninja."

Usagi chuckled. "Indeed it is."

Leonardo reached up, touching the blue mask on his face. Before the young ninja could remove the material, a furry paw halted Leonardo's hand. "Leave it. It is a part of who you are."

Leonardo shot his friend a look of thanks. He already felt out of place wearing all of these new clothes. Leo was grateful that he would not have to remove his mask, and give up the small sense of comfort and familiarity it brought.

Usagi began walking to the horses as he spoke. "We'll consider the mask a replacement, for your lack of ability to sport a topknot."

Leo smirked. Indeed, it would be difficult for a hairless turtle to wear a topknot.

The rabbit samurai easily mounted the horse and began moving his steed forward at a walk. Leonardo slipped his foot into the stirrup of his horse, and swung his leg over the animal's back, straddling the chestnut colored mare. This was not Leo's first time in a saddle, but, living in New York City, Leo didn't ride horses very often. The blue masked turtle was not looking forward to the sore muscles he was going to have later, after a full day of riding.

Leonardo gathered the reins in his hands and looked around for a moment, breathing in the fresh air. Leo loved his family and the city, but lately, his life in the lair was starting to feel rather suffocating. Everyone was always asking if he was ok. The truth was, Leo wasn't sure how he felt anymore. The battle on the Shredder's ship still bothered him. His failure to protect his family lingered like a dark cloud, casting a dismal gloom over his days.

Leo took another deep breath of the smog free air. It did feel good to be away from the lair. Leo's tongue hit the roof of his mouth, clucking to encourage the horse beneath him to move forward. Obeying the command, the chestnut colored mare began to follow. Leo felt the tension in his shoulders lessen as he began to move in rhythm with the horse.

Maybe this trip to Usagi's world wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Leo, that's what you think! *flikaroo begins evil laughter***


	5. Cracks In The Armor

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 5-Cracks In The Armor

Riding among open fields of grass as far as the eye could see, a comfortable silence had settled upon the two warriors. It had been almost a full day's ride from the site of the dimensional portal, to a road that looked like it would lead into a local town. Leonardo's eyes roamed the beautiful landscape. The only sound to be heard was the clip clop of their horses' hooves, and the occasional "Eep!" from a tokage as it scampered across the road.

Leonardo felt his body continue to relax over the course of the day. As the turtle ninja sunk deeper into his saddle, his hips fell into a comfortable rhythm with the gait of the horse beneath him. The warmth of the sun on his skin, was a luxury his brothers and he rarely got to experience back home. Leo took in a deep breath of clean, fresh air. It felt good to be out in the open, and not have to worry about someone running away screaming, because they saw a mutant turtle. Leo shifted in his seat. If only he didn't have to wear so much clothing.

As the two warriors proceeded along the road, the steady sound of their horses' hooves striking the ground, quickly became overridden by cries of protest.

"Stop!"

"Leave us alone!"

"Please, I beg you!"

Usagi pressed his heels into his horse, urging the steed to jog forward. Leonardo followed his friend's lead, pulling up alongside the rabbit.

Leo asked. "What is it?"

Usagi's reply was laced with disapproval. "Bandits."

The blue masked turtle's muscles tightened, all their earlier relaxation quickly melting away. Leo's eyes lit up at the prospect of a fight. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, sparked by the opportunity to blow off some steam. Lashing out was something the young leader has been doing with increasing frequency, ever since he had failed his family back on the Shredder's ship. With each new battle, came the opportunity for Leonardo to prove himself worthy again.

* * *

The lead bandit's head snapped up at the sound of the approaching horses.

A woodcutter and his wife were sitting on the ground, their supplies scattered around them. The bandit's comrades paused from their rummaging of the couples packs, as the woodcutter cried out. "Samurai! Please, help us!"

Usagi's eyes narrowed at the behavior of the dishonorable thieves. "What is going on here?"

The pig glanced at the samurai. "None of your business, Ronin. Now be on your way."

Usagi slowly approached the lead bandit. "Leave these people alone."

The order was met with laughter. The leader pig threw the pack on the ground. He grinned with malice. "Look around you, Ronin. You and your comrade are outnumbered six to two."

The pig withdrew his sword and his companions followed suit. "I suggest you be the ones to leave. Now. If you wish to spare your lives."

Sitting tall and proud, Usagi repeated his request. "This is your last chance to leave these people alone."

This time, the pig's response was a battle cry as he charged forward. The sudden action startled Usagi's horse, causing the steed to rear up onto its hind legs. When the horse's front hooves struck the ground, Usagi leapt from the wary animal, his long sword already in hand, ready to fight.

With a yell the remaining five bandits ran forward, splitting into two groups. Three began moving towards the turtle warrior. The final two focused on helping their leader fight the rabbit samurai.

Jumping down from his horse, Leonardo moved to retrieve the swords from the sheaths on his shell. His hands grabbed at empty air. Leo's eyes widened in surprise. He had forgotten his swords were now stored on his left side.

The first pig laughed at Leo's mistake and swiped for the turtle's head. Scowling at his foolish error, Leo ducked under the blade. With the pig's torso squarely in front of him, Leo began a series of quick jabs and forward strikes, finishing with a snapkick that knocked the wind out of the bandit. As the pig moved backwards to regain his breath, the remaining two bandits advanced forward in a dual attack.

Leo reached for his swords, grasping the handles on his hip. Leo pulled. The two blades withdrew halfway, then stopped. Annoyed, Leo looked down.

What the shell was the problem now?

Hoping to take advantage of the turtle's confusion, the two bandits charged. While Leo preferred to wield the dual katana, he could fight just fine with only one blade too.

Leo released both handles and the swords smoothly slid back into place at his hip. In an effort to maintain his distance while fighting to retrieve his swords, Leo executed a front snap kick, quickly followed by a roundhouse kick. The moves pushed the approaching bandits backwards. Temporarily stunning his foes, Leo now had the time and space to once again try to retrieve at least _one_ of his stubborn katanas.

Taking up a defensive stance, Leo pulled on one of his swords. The weapon once again withdrew halfway, before halting in its place. With a growl Leo gripped the handle with two hands and tugged, hard. The sword remained stuck in its sheath. Leo yanked again, and was met with the same result.

What. The. Shell.

Circling the unarmed turtle, the two bandits laughed at their opponent's obvious predicament.

"It looks like the young samurai here hasn't learned how to withdraw his blades."

The front bandit took another swipe at Leo, forcing the turtle to duck again.

"A mistake that will cost you, your life!"

Releasing the katanas, Leo clenched his hands into fists. It looked like he was going to have to fight without his weapons. Leo's voice was laced with hate as he lunged for the two pigs. "I don't think so."

Following a flurry of punches and kicks executed with utmost precision, the two pigs fell to the ground, unconscious. Having regained his breath, the third bandit lunged forward with a yell, to be greeted by the heel of Leo's perfectly timed back kick. The pig fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

With his foes defeated, Leo turned to Usagi. The rabbit was already wiping the blood from his blade. The three bandits were slumped on the ground around the samurai, dead.

Usagi approached the woodcutter and his wife, who had risen to their feet.

Bowing to the two warriors in gratitude, the woodcutter said. "Thank you samurai. Those bandits have been attacking our village for weeks, stealing our food and supplies. I am Kuro, and this is my wife Hisui."

The woodcutter's wife, Hisui, approached. "Please let us offer you a warm meal and bed for the night."

Nodding in agreement, Usagi agreed. "Thank you for your hospitality. My companion and I will be along shortly."

Smiling, Kuro and Hisui gathered their supplies and began to walk towards their town.

* * *

Once the couple was out of hearing range, the rabbit turned towards Leonardo. The young ninja had remained silent throughout the exchange. However, Leo's body gave away his state of mind. Leo's breaths were coming in short bursts as he struggled to contain his anger. Only his respect for a warrior's blade, prevented Leonardo from ripping the katanas from the obi tied at his waist, and hurling them across the road.

Approaching slowly, Usagi asked. "Leonardo?"

Snapped out of his self-reverie by his friend's voice, Leo's storm filled eyes met Usagi's concerned ones. The Ronin halted his advance.

In a growl Usagi had never heard emitted by his friend before, Leo spoke through clenched teeth. "I failed."

Puzzled, Usagi titled his head. "Failed?"

Involuntarily taking a step forward, Leonardo's voice turned venomous. "My swords. During the fight. I failed to draw my swords."

As his temper continued to rise, Leonardo's muscles rippled with adrenaline. His voice was laced with self-hate, as he enunciated every word. "I couldn't. Draw. My. Swords. In the middle of a fight!"

Gesturing wildly Leo began to rant. His eyes ablaze with fury. "I couldn't protect you! What kind of swordsman can't even draw their own sword! I'm a failure!"

Usagi's calm manner only served to fuel Leonardo's anger. Leonardo's voice grew dark, filled with self-hate. "I try so hard, but it's never good enough! I train. I dedicate my entire life to protecting my friends, my family. And I always fail!"

At first, Usagi let the young teen rant, hoping the release of such raw, unfiltered emotion would be cathartic. Free Leonardo from his self-blame. But as the months of pent up emotion bubbled to the surface, then quickly spilled over, Usagi realized that Leonardo had become so wrapped up in his own self-hate, he was starting to destroy himself.

"Leonardo-san." Usagi's attempt to interrupt was quickly brushed aside by the angry ninja.

"No Usagi, don't you say it. Don't you _dare_ say it. Don't you stand there and tell me that I couldn't have hurt you. What if something had happened to you? You could have been injured and I would have been unable to stop it. All because I couldn't do something as simple as draw my swords. It would have been all my fault. I would have failed, again."

Leonardo sunk to the ground, silent tears running down his face. The damn had broken, and all of the emotions running through him, began to exhaust the young warrior.

Usagi watched Leonardo as he crumbled before his very eyes. Leonardo had started to talk about what happened, and how he felt, during their spar back at the lair. But they had been interrupted by Gen's departure into the city.

Moving slowly, Usagi sat down beside the blue masked turtle. Normally, Leonardo displayed confidence and wisdom seen only from that of a seasoned warrior. It was easy to forget just how young the turtle ninja really was.

Leonardo continued to search the ground for answers, too absorbed in his own head to notice Usagi's sympathetic gaze. The vulnerability that Leo displayed now, was a reminder that Leonardo was not yet a seasoned warrior. The youth still had much to learn.

Usagi placed his furry hand on Leonardo's shoulder, patiently waiting for Leo's attention to return to him. The rabbit looked at the vulnerable turtle, and smiled in understanding. "You are right Leonardo-san."

The confirmation caused Leo to suck in a breath. Usagi continued quickly, before Leo got any wrong ideas. "You are right, about the swords. You could not draw them in the heat of battle. But look around you. The bandits have been defeated. The woodcutter and his wife, saved. And me, I am fine."

Leo shook his head, then snorted, still disgusted with his performance during the fight. He'd been training with his katanas for over ten years. Never once in his entire lifetime as a swordsman, did Leonardo encounter such difficulty drawing his beloved blades.

Hoping to recapture his friend's attention, Usagi focused on the problem he could easily fix. His gaze was steady as he asked. "My brother, how old were you the first time you held a live blade in your hands?"

Leo's voice was low, shooting daggers at the ground as he answered. "Ten."

Usagi nodded. "Did you automatically know how to draw your blade, the first time you held one?"

The change in topic caused Leo to look over at his friend. With a frown, Leo admitted. "No."

Usagi leveled his gaze at the young turtle. "Downward cuts. Side blocks. Were you able to do those moves as a child?"

Shaking his head, Leo said. "No, of course not. It took practice."

Looking at his hands, Leo rubbed his thumb against his fingers. The digits were marked by callouses, acquired after years of daily practice and dedication to the art of the sword.

Leo muttered outloud. "Lots of practice."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Usagi asked. "How long have you stored your katana in the sheaths on your shell?"

With his full attention focused on the Ronin, Leonardo shrugged. "It's what I've always done."

Usagi was barely able to hide his smile. "I see. So today, is the first time you tried to draw your swords from your hip?"

Leo knew where Usagi was going with this conversation now. The blue masked ninja nodded, but remained silent. _Yes._

With a grin, Usagi stood up. The rabbit samurai withdrew the long sword from his hip. "My brother, then it is time that I show you, how a samurai draws his blade."

Leo's face lit up at the prospect of learning something new.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who have left reviews, thank you. And if you have not yet, why not leave a review before you go? Virtual Irish Soda Bread to those who do!**


	6. Samurai For Hire

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 6-Samurai for Hire

Leonardo was a skilled swordsman and a quick learner. It did not take long for Usagi to instruct the young warrior, on the manner in which a samurai draws his sword. Leo's mistake had been simple to fix. The young ninja always drew his katanas one handed. But a samurai, uses two. One on the handle, making a quick turn of the wrist while pulling forward. The second on the sheath itself, pulling the cover backwards. Performed simultaneously, the sword is quickly released and ready for battle.

Usagi kept the focus on the swords, giving Leonardo time to lick his emotional open wounds. There would be plenty of time for that discussion later. After a few practice runs, the two warriors easily caught up to the woodcutter and his wife. As the small group walked, Kuro recounted his town's plight against the bandits.

"They started targeting our village about a month ago. The thieves always come in a group, demanding our supplies, and killing anyone who gets in their way. They've already taken all of our stores for the upcoming winter season."

Hisui continued. "With the town supplies gone, the thieves have started attacking anyone who ventures into town. They ambush people along the road, taking our earnings, as you saw today."

Leonardo and Usagi observed the town's activity as they entered. Children ran across the road, oblivious to the trouble that had befallen their hometown. Peasants and merchants ambled by, focused on their daily tasks. Yet an air of despair hug over the heads of the adults, as they passed by the small group.

Kuro and his wife led their guests to a simple home. Turning to face the two warriors, Hisui extended their invitation. "Come. Let us get you something to eat."

* * *

The small group was just finishing up a delicious meal of rice balls and vegetables, when a knock sounded on the woodcutter's front door. Hisui opened the door, letting out an exclamation of surprise. "Magistrate! Please come in."

With a smile, the middle aged bear entered. "Thank you Hisui."

Kuro rose from his seat at the table. "Magistrate."

Waving his hand, the bear smiled. "Please stay seated Kuro. Word has spread about your two guests." The bear's eyes immediately focused on the two warriors. "I wish to speak with them."

Leaning back in his seat, Usagi nodded. "Of course Magistrate."

Leonardo crossed his arms in front of his plastron, curious.

Moving towards the kitchen, Hisui said. "I'll go make some tea."

Seating himself at the table, the magistrate asked. "I take it Kuro has already told you about our plight?"

Leo nodded silently, allowing Usagi to lead the conversation. "Yes."

Pulling a sack of money from his person, the magistrate placed the bag of ryo on the table.

Leonardo's eyes widened at the sight.

The magistrate's voice was grim. "With all of our supplies in the hands of those bandits, the town will not survive through the winter." Gesturing to the sack, the magistrate continued. "This is all of the money we have left from the town's stores. We wish to hire your swords to save us from the bandits."

Usagi stared at the bag for a moment. Combining his half of Kojima's bounty and this payday, would ensure that Leonardo and he could travel for the next week in comfort. The Ronin's eyes moved to look at Leonardo. But the young ninja was no longer paying attention to the conversation, instead the blue masked turtle was staring at the window.

"Leonardo-san?"

Returning his attention back to group, Leonardo replied. "It appears that we have an audience." The small group looked towards the window, to find a bunch of hopeful faces peering back at them.

Usagi and Leo's eyes met. The question passed unspoken. Leo nodded once in agreement.

They would help the town.

Usagi rose from his seat. "Let us take this outside. Everyone should hear our reply."

Exiting the woodcutter's home, Usagi, Leonardo, and the magistrate were quickly surrounded by the townsfolk. An uneasy silence hovered over the village as they awaited the answer.

Usagi's voice was confident as he spoke. "Villagers. My comrade and I will lend our swords to your plight. We will rescue you from the bandits' thievery."

A cheer rose up from among the crowd. Kuro, Hisui, and the magistrate smiled.

"Thank you samurai."

* * *

Leo and Usagi spent the next few days talking to the townspeople, trying to get a clue as to where the bandits were hiding the village's supplies. Although the threat still lingered in the air, the comfort of two warriors around to protect them, had the villagers walking with a lighter step as they passed by.

Eating lunch at the inn, Leo surveyed the room as he finished his meal. As both a ninja and the leader of his brothers', Leonardo had honed his skills of observation long ago. His mind wandered back to when they encountered the bandits, and their fight on the road into town. Something about the thieves' appearance lingered in the back of Leo's mind. Eyes beneath blue silk wandered to the floor beneath him.

What was it?

Leo's gaze fell upon the sandals on his feet. He wiggled his dirty toes. His feet were covered in a light dusting of brown clay, picked up during his walks on the road, as Usagi and he talked to the villagers.

Leo frowned as he thought about the fight among the bandits. Their feet had been covered with red clay, not brown.

Usagi watched Leo's brow crease, deep in thought. The young ninja had just figured something out.

Curious, Usagi asked. "My brother, what is it?"

Looking up, Leo turned his gaze to Kuro, who had joined them for lunch. "When we fought the bandits on our way here, their feet were covered in red clay. Yet all I ever see around here is brown."

For a moment, the woodcutter said nothing, pondering Leo's statement. Then Kuro's eyes lit up in realization. "The old mines! Before the town began selling firewood, the main work was in the mines. It's the only source of red clay in this area. The mines are not far, they are in the Eastern Mountains."

Leo finished his sake and put the cup on the table. "Then we know where the bandits are hiding. I bet your town's supplies are there as well."

Kuro's face morphed into one of horror. "But nobody goes near the mines! They are haunted."

With a furrowed brow, Leo tilted his head. "Haunted?"

Nodding vigorously, Kuro said. "By the ghosts of the fallen miners. No one goes to the mines."

Leo's eyes flicked over to Usagi, questioning the claim.

The Ronin shrugged. "There are many creatures on this world Leonardo-san. It is not uncommon to discover stories of ghosts, or even demons, that too often, end up to be true."

Bristling at the response, Leonardo's eyes grew cold. He would not allow this town to be pillaged by dishonorable thieves, because of the fear from a few ghost stories. "Forgive me Usagi-san, for although I may still be young, I no longer believe in fairy tales."

Frowning, Usagi remained silent. He did not expect that the young ninja would be deterred by the threat of ghosts. Usagi tiled his head as he observed the blue masked turtle. The rabbit didn't even think running into a real live ghost would stop Leonardo, once he set his sights on something.

Once again looking around the room, Leo's strategic mind began formulating a plan. His brothers' and he had battled many strange and unusual foes. Leo clenched his hands into fists. These townspeople were counting on them. They were counting on him! And the young leader was not going to let them down. If everyone was going to be afraid of ghosts, then he would just have to use that to his advantage.

Usagi observed his friend once more returning to his internal musings. It was clear why Master Splinter had selected Leonardo as the leader of his brothers'. The Ronin always admired the young teen's natural strategic skills. "Leonardo-san?"

Leo looked up, a steely look in his eyes. "I've got a plan to save this village."

Leaning back in his seat, Usagi smiled. A successful mission, was exactly the kind of encouragement Leonardo required. Hopefully it would help to snap the disgruntled teen out of his self-blame from the battle on Shredder's ship.

And if they did happen to run into a few ghosts?

Usagi shifted in his seat.

For the experienced Ronin, it would not be the first time.

* * *

 **A/N: Ghosts huh, well that should be interesting. Virtual Oreo Blizzard's to those who review!**


	7. Ghost Mine

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 7-Ghost Mine

Under the cover of night, Leonardo, Usagi, and the villagers, silently approached the Eastern Mountains. The villagers stayed behind in the neighboring trees, waiting for the signal. Leonardo and Usagi advanced upon the unsuspecting bandits. As the two warriors crossed the darkness, Usagi couldn't help but shake his head. It seemed that every time he hung out with Leonardo, sooner or later, he found himself sneaking around, acting more ninja than samurai.

Suddenly Leonardo held up his hand and signaled for his friend to stop. After a moment of silence, the conversation from two unhappy pigs carried to their ears.

"Man I don't understand why we have to be the ones on lookout."

"Stop your grumbling. We'll get to eat later."

"But they left us here, all alone! Everyone else is safe, inside in one big group. What if? What if they catch us?"

"Who?"

"The ghosts of the fallen miners."

"Don't tell me that you believe in that fairy tale nonsense."

"But the stories say th-."

"Shut up. You are worrying for nothing. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Leonardo's eyes twinkled in the dark. There may not be such a thing as ghosts, yet. Readjusting the cloth in his hands, a grin crossed the turtle's face. Because very soon, there would be.

* * *

At the sound of rustling leaves from the nearby brush, the pig gripped the arm of his comrade in fear. "They're coming for us."

Annoyed the bandit shook off the painful grip on his arm. "Let go of me."

"Eep!" A tokage scampered out of the brush.

Gesturing towards the lizard, the thief said. "See, it was just a tokage."

Up in the sky, clouds moved in front of the moon. Without the moons light, darkness enveloped the mine's entrance.

More rustling sounded from the nearby brush.

Annoyed, the bandit began walking towards the noise. "Probably just another tokage."

Out of hearing range from the mine, the pig tried to peer into the dark. "Where are you, you stinkin lizard."

Suddenly the pig's questioning gaze fell upon hardened eyes, staring back at him from beneath white silk. In shock, the thief's mouth fell open at the unexpected sight as he stumbled backwards. The ghostly figure slowly emerged from the brush, and said only one word.

"Boo!"

Shrieking the thief turned on his heel to run away. A hand grabbed the thief's wrist, yanking him off balance. Before the pig could recover, he felt something hard hit against his temple, and then nothing.

A second figure enveloped in white silk emerged from the brush. With a quick nod, the two ghosts moved towards the mine's entrance.

* * *

Muttering to himself, the lone pig glanced around the blackness with wary eyes. "There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Walking in a circle the thief continued to try and make sense out of the darkness. From the left, a flash of white ran across the road.

"Whose there?" The nervous sentry removed his sword and held it in trembling hands. "I saw you run across the road. Show yourself."

A deep voice chuckled from behind him.

"As you wish, pig."

Spinning around, the thief's eyes widened at the sight of the white figure. The pig left out a strangled cry which was interrupted as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Once again, the two white clothed figures nodded to each other. The ghosts silently walked into the mine.

* * *

Soundless footsteps crossed along the red clay floor of the mine. The two warriors remained silent, straining their ears for any sound of discovery. Usagi looked over his shoulder. Another torch extinguished itself after the two ghosts passed by. The rabbit shook his head. He didn't know how Leonardo was doing it, but then again, tricks and the art of deception was only one of the many arsenals possessed by a ninja.

Suddenly, Leonardo stopped. Tilting his head, his ears picked up the rumbling sound of conversation. Usagi's ears perked up as well. Leonardo and Usagi silently nodded to each other. They were close to the thieves' camp.

Turning forward again, Leonardo's head swiveled back and forth between the two options. One path would take them directly to the bandits. The other, would hopefully take them somewhere that would provide a tactical advantage. Preferably above the thieves.

The problem was, which path should they pick?

The sound of conversation appeared to come from both directions. Leo glanced back and forth again, hoping for a clue as to which way to go next. Leo felt Usagi move to stand next to him. A shift in the air captured Leo's attention. His hand instinctively moved to the hilt of his sword.

Usag's voice was soft. "Leonardo?"

Ignoring the question, Leo's eyes narrowed as he peered into the darkness. He didn't know why Usagi kept extinguishing the torches, as they ventured deeper into the mine, but the increased darkness was making him uneasy.

Leonardo whispered. "Someone's watching us."

Usagi turned his head back and forth, yet he did not see anything. But then again, awareness of one's surroundings in the dark, was a skill more suited to a ninja than a samurai. "I see nothing."

Removing his hand from the sword's handle, Leonardo quickly pulled the white silk over his head. Without the dim lighting, there was no need to hide themselves behind the disguises anymore. Usagi followed his friend's lead. The silken material fell to the floor with barely a sound.

It felt like the longer and deeper they went into the mine, the darker it became. Leo could not keep the frustration out of his voice. "Usagi, why do you keep extinguishing the torches?"

With eyebrows raising up in surprise, the Ronin shook his head. "I thought that was you."

Before Leo could counter argue, a flash of white appeared in the tunnel to his left, then vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Leo's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the time for games was over. Leo moved forward, towards the tunnel on his left.

"Come on."

* * *

It didn't take long for Leonardo and Usagi to reach the end of the tunnel. Turtle luck was on their side tonight. The path lead them to an overhang directly above a large pit. Peering over the edge, the two warriors could easily survey the room.

Usagi whispered as he pointed. "There is the village's supplies."

Leo counted the number of pigs in the room. "And the bandits. It looks like there are forty of them."

That would make the odds twenty to one, greatly favoring the bandits. Leo's eyes hardened. Usagi and he were hired by the townsfolk to help them. The two warriors silently withdrew their swords. And that was exactly what they were going to do.

With his leader mask firmly in place, Leonardo ordered. "You take the ones on the left. I'll take the ones on the right."

Usagi nodded and the two warriors began to move into position. Before they reached their destination, two torches in the room suddenly extinguished themselves.

Undeterred, the ronin and the ninja continued to move.

Two more torches went out.

The increased darkness caught the bandits below by surprise. One of the pig's cried out.

"What's going on?"

Two more torches went out.

As the darkness continued to expand around the mine, the thieving pigs grew frantic. Confusion quickly giving way to increased panic.

"Whose there?"

"Show yourself!"

Now into position, Leonardo's muscles tightened, ready to leap forward. Before the turtle could move, a flash of white swiftly traveled across the room.

"Ah!"

A pig cried out in agony, then fell to the ground with a large thud. That was the last thing needed for the remaining thieves to start to run in fright.

"It's the ghosts!"

"They've come to get us!"

"I'm getting out of here!"

Like a flame lit on gasoline, terror quickly spread among the band of thieves. The pigs started bumping into each other in their haste to escape the cavern. Watching the pandemonium, Leonardo clenched his jaw. The skeptical ninja could no longer deny that something supernatural was happening in the mine. Leo gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. He refused to become weak in the face of battle. He would not be distracted. The townsfolk were counting on him. With a growl, Leonardo leapt forward, ready to fight. Landing lightly on his feet, Leonardo's eyes narrowed on the leader of the bandits.

Upon the sight of the turtle, the leader of the bandits stopped yelling at his group. His eyes were ablaze with anger. "You! Again!"

Withdrawing his sword the pig advanced. "This time, you will NOT leave here alive."

Leonardo let out a battle cry and went on the offensive.

Two more torches suddenly extinguished themselves, at the same time that two pigs let out simultaneous cries of pain.

Usagi ignored the cries, and the confusion, focusing only on continuing to fight. He did not know who was helping them, but the Ronin was thankful that their unseen allies were shifting the odds in their favor.

* * *

Leonardo and Usagi each moved to their personal rhythm of blocks and strikes, leaving a collection of fallen pigs in their wake. When the last pig fell to the ground, Leonardo sheathed his sword, and turned to his friend.

Concerned at the sight of Usagi's torso, covered in splatters of blood, Leo asked. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Usagi began to wipe the blood from his blade. "I am unharmed Leonardo-san."

Leonardo had to hold back a grimace. The young ninja knew that killing was a way of life in this world, but Master Splinter had always taught his brothers' and he to only do so as a last resort. Leo looked around at the fallen thieves. He had automatically defaulted to knocking his foes unconscious.

As the young ninja surveyed the scene, all of the torches in the room began to blaze anew. Surprised, Leo's eyes widened at the sight before him. Every single pig was covered in blood. Startled, the blue masked turtle ran forward and reached for the nearest pig's wrist. He searched for a pulse, but was met with nothing. Leo quickly moved to the next pig, and found the same result. "This isn't possible."

Concerned at Leo's exclamation, Usagi sheathed his sword. "Leonardo, what is it?"

Leo quickly shook his head back and forth, his voice laced with disbelief. "They are all dead. All of them. Are dead."

Usagi studied the fallen pigs. Indeed, they did look rather dead. As a samurai seasoned from battle, the rabbit was used to the sight of death. The Ronin's eyes fell upon his friend, who was looking around in shock. But to someone who has not experienced the horrors of warfare, well, Usagi could understand Leonardo's surprise.

Beneath blue silk, confused eyes looked at the rabbit, searching for an answer. "Usagi, I didn't kill them. I only knocked them unconscious. So how did th-"

A laugh echoed throughout the cavern. The two warriors looked up to see a white form float across the room. The sound of wheels rolling on tracks, caused the duo to turn towards the noise. A cart was already halfway out of the cavern, the village's supplies piled high inside of it.

What. The. Shell?

Usagi's furry hand gripped Leonardo's arm. "Come, my brother. Let us not tempt the hand that fate has dealt us."

Leonardo stumbled after his friend, as they quickly began to run out of the mine.

The blue masked ninja glanced over his shoulder as they ran. Footsteps appeared along the red clay floor, following them. The torches extinguished themselves one by one, as the two warriors raced by.

Maybe there were ghosts in this mine after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder what or who Leo and Usagi will run into next? *evil laughter* Until then, why not leave a review before you go? Virtual Raisin Babka to those who do, and Happy Easter!**


	8. Not Weakness, But Strength

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 8-Not Weakness, But Strength

The two warriors rode side by side along the dirt road. Leonardo palmed the sack of ryo. The bag of coins was more money than he had ever held before. As Leo squeezed the bag, the coins clinked against each other. It was the first time he had worked for money. The first time he had actually been paid for his ninja skills. A smile crossed Leo's face. It felt good to help people. Leo's grin grew wider. And it felt even better, to be compensated for it.

Usagi couldn't help but chuckle at the young teen's antics. Leonardo was acting like it was his first paying job. The young ninja met his friend's amused gaze. As if reading his mind, Leonardo admitted. "It's the first time I've been paid to work a job."

Usagi's raised eyebrow of surprise, prompted Leonardo to continue. "Back home, well, my family and I. We are so different from the outside world. That was why we showed you and Gennosuke the city at night. The humans on the surface, would never accept us. We can't go out and get paying jobs. So we scavenge for food and supplies. April and Casey try to help us when they can. And recently Donnie took up an online computer tech job, to help bring in some cash."

Usagi recalled his visit to Leonardo's world. The cries from the humans before they rescued Gen from the city's streets. The Ronin looked at his young friend. "I mean no disrespect Leonardo-san, but perhaps your family would like to move to my world? Here you would not be viewed as the outcasts of society."

The Ronin's eyes fell upon Leonardo's blue mask. A constant reminder that the turtle was a ninja, and not a samurai. "Well, at least not for your looks anyway."

Leo chuckled as he followed his friend's train of thought. "I won't lie Usagi, the opportunity to walk freely among your world is a tempting offer. But New York City, it's the only home my brothers' and I have ever known. And we do real good there. We help keep the city and its inhabitants safe. Even if the one's we are saving, would run away in fear of us."

Usagi nodded as he listened. If there was one thing the rabbit samurai understood well, it was loyalty. A samurai was loyal to his lord, Leonardo and his brothers', to their city of stone. "I understand, my brother."

With a squeeze of his heels, Usagi urged his horse to move faster. "Come, let us celebrate. I know the inn keeper at the next town. With our good fortune, our next meal will be a treat."

Leo's eyes sparkled with joy. "What kind of treat?"

Usagi smiled. "Sushi."

* * *

Usagi and Leonardo had arrived at the village just before nightfall. The samurai walked away from the stables where their horses would spend the night. Usagi squeezed Leonardo's shoulder. "Come, we will be staying with a friend of mine."

The two warriors had not walked more than two feet before a child's voice called out.

"Usagi!"

The Ronin knelt down, giving the excited youth a hug. "Daichi-san."

The young rabbit pulled out of the embrace, speaking fast. "Sohowlongareyoustaying? Whoisyourfriend? Whyishewearingamask? Isheaninja? DidyouhearthatI'mgoingtobeabigbrother?"

Leonardo's eyes widened in surprise. Even Michelangelo on a sugar high never had this much energy.

The gentle rumble of a woman's laugh reached the group. The female rabbit smiled as she looked at Usagi fondly. "Usagi."

Standing, Usagi smiled as he embraced the newcomer in a hug. "Harumi, it is good to see you."

Harumi graciously accepted the hug. "And you as well. Tell me Usagi, who is your kame friend?"

Usagi introduced his quiet friend. "Leonardo-san, he is th-."

Harumi interrupted. "The kame ninja responsible for Kojima's capture." The female rabbit bowed. "We are in your debt, Leonardo-san."

Leo felt heat rising to his cheeks as he began to blush.

Harumi grabbed Leo's arm and began leading him towards her inn. "Come, let's get you two warriors fed."

* * *

It was a slow night. Harumi closed the inn early to spend more time with her guests. After a delicious meal, Daichi climbed into his mother's lap. Well, the youth tried to anyway. As soon as he climbed aboard, he promptly slid off. In the last days of pregnancy, Harumi's stomach was too big to accommodate her young son's attempt to sit on her lap.

Usagi chuckled as he picked the child up off of the floor. "How about you sit here instead?"

Delighted, Daichi wiggled into Usagi's lap. Leonardo rose and began clearing the table.

Harumi gave the turtle ninja a grateful smile. "Thank you Leonardo-san." She ran a hand fondly over her large belly. "Only a couple more days. Then Daichi is going to become a big brother."

Rising from his seat, Usagi placed Daichi onto his shoulders. The samurai began walking towards the bedrooms. "It's time for you to go to bed, young one."

Daichi began to beg. "Please tell me a story Usagi? Please?"

Usagi chuckled as he carried the youth to his room. "Alright. But just one."

* * *

With Daichi and Harumi already asleep, Usagi searched for his ninja friend. The samurai found Leonardo sitting outside, enjoying the night air and a cup of tea. Hearing Usagi's approach, the blue masked turtle placed his empty tea cup on the tray. Leo let out a sigh as he looked up at the stars. "I take it Daichi finally fell asleep."

Usagi followed Leonardo's gaze as he answered. "Indeed. The young lad has quite a reserve of energy."

Placing his weight on his hands, Leonardo leaned back. "More than Mikey on a sugar high."

Usagi chuckled. "Perhaps. Daichi brings great joy to everyone he sees. Children are always full of laughter. Their innocence becomes lost as we age. Spending time with a child, reminds us never to forget that there are many wonders to be discovered in this world."

At dinner, Leonardo was shown a different side of his samurai friend. Usagi's adoration for the young boy was on full display all evening. Usagi was older than Leo, yet despite his obvious affection for children, Usagi never once mentioned if he had any of his own. Leonardo gaze fell upon his samurai friend. Leo realized that there were many things about Usagi that he still did not know.

Leonardo asked. "Do you have any children of your own?"

Usagi shook his head. "No." A look of sadness crossed the rabbit's face. "The life of a Ronin is not suitable for a family."

Leonardo had never seen his friend look so sad before. Leo probed. "That wasn't always the case though was it?"

Usagi held Leonardo's gaze for a moment. Sometimes the young ninja was too observant. "No Leonardo-san. It was not. There was someone. Once. But now, I walk alone."

* * *

The two warriors sat in silence for a while, enjoying the calm evening. Their recent victory at the ghost mine, along with Leonardo's early admission about his guilt, had the turtle feeling like a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Leonardo glanced at the rabbit out of the corner of his eye. Leo had always felt comfortable around Usagi. Maybe talking again wouldn't hurt?

Leonardo kept his gaze on the stars, his voice soft.

"I know he's up there, somewhere. Every time I look at the stars, I wonder which one is the ice asteroid, Mor Gal Tol. That's where the Utroms sent Ch'rell, to eternal exile."

Usagi looked over at Leonardo, unable to interpret the young teen's feelings about Ch'rell's sentence. He watched Leonardo rub at the damage to his shell.

"Does it still hurt?"

Leo's turned his head, looking at his fried with a puzzled expression. "What?"

Usagi clarified. "Your shell. You were rubbing at the damage. Are you in any pain?"

Leo shook his head. "No, not anymore. Donnie says that it's fully healed, although the shell probably won't ever grow back. But sometimes, when something rubs up against it, it gets caught on the edges. It's a scar that I'll always carry, a reminder of my failure to protect my family."

Usagi frowned, ready to argue against the leader turtle. Leonardo beat him to it.

"No Usagi. I know what you are going to say. But Master Splinter made _me_ the leader. If something happens, it's my fault. I hurt them Usagi. I hurt my own family back on that ship. And then when we returned, I had to look at my brothers, at my father. At their stitches, at their bandages, at their casts, at their pain. Every day I had to look at them, and know that I was the one that had caused their suffering. That I was the one responsible. Because I was too weak to stop it. Because I had failed."

Usagi knew that he was walking on thin ice, and had to choose his next words carefully. He slowly slipped his left shoulder out from underneath his kimono. Leo's eyes widened at the sight. Although the skin had long since healed, fur no longer grew in the spot of one very nasty looking scar.

Meeting Leonardo's eyes, Usagi pointed at his shoulder. "It was my first battle with Lord Mifune. I was young and foolish. I went into combat, thinking I was invulnerable. A soldier leapt into Lord Mifune's path, and I followed, determined to protect my lord."

Usagi shrugged as he continued. "It turned out that Lord Mifune had not needed my help. The soldier was already dead, having been hit from behind by another one of Mifune's soldiers. Having witnessed the killing blow, Mifune knew that he was not in any danger, and he didn't move to defend himself. When I stepped forward, he yelled at me to stop. But I was too headstrong to listen. I leapt into the path of the oncoming kanabō (mace), for nothing."

Usagi began to readjust his clothing. "My brother, as warriors, scars are not the signs of our failures. Cuts, bruises, bandages, scars, they are the signs of our survival." Usagi touched his shoulder, once again hidden beneath the silk of his kimono. "Marks such as these, they act as reminders that we can survive, that we have _not_ failed."

With a gentle smile, Usagi rose from the ground, signaling an end to the discussion. "Come, the hour is late. We should both get some rest."

Leonardo rose to his feet as Usagi continued speaking.

"One never knows what adventures the new day will bring."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh yes Usagi, I wonder what new adventure is coming up next? Another ghost? Lord Hebi? Or something else entirely, hmm...To those who have reviewed, thank you! They are the fuel for my plot bunny. And for those who have not yet, please do. Virtual chocolate chip muffins to those who do.**


	9. Trail Blazing

**A/N: This is a special author's note….The voting booth is open for the annual TMNT Fanfiction Competition. Pop on over to the TMNT Fanfiction Competition Tumblr page, to vote for your favorite TMNT stories and authors from 2015. The last day to vote is** **April 21st.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 9-Trail Blazing

In the morning Leonardo and Usagi reluctantly bid Harumi and Daichi good-bye. The two warriors wanted to stay longer, but they had to stay on schedule. Otherwise, Leonardo would not be able to visit Lord Noriyuki while he was on the planet.

At the stables, Usagi demonstrated to Leo the steps to tack up their horses. The rabbit began by grooming with a soft bristle brush, then proceeded to use a hoof pick to clear the feet of any rocks. Next came the saddle pad, followed by the saddle itself. Finally, the bridle. After making the necessary adjustments, Usagi watched as Leonardo began to duplicate the steps with his own horse.

Leonardo repeatedly brushed his horse, watching the shine begin to emerge in the coat. Usagi let out a chuckle at Leo's rhythmic strokes. "It's soothing isn't it, Leonardo-san?"

Yes it was. Leonardo blushed as he nodded. The blue banded turtle returned the brush and began picking out the mare's hooves. The first three feet went smoothly, but when it came to the fourth, Leonardo ran into a problem. Leo's horse would not pick up her front left hoof. Leonardo grunted as he tried to pick up the stubborn mare's leg with his upper body strength.

Usagi walked over. "Let me show you." Usagi ran his hand down the mare's leg until he reached the tuft covering the horse's hoof. Usagi leaned his body weight into the leg at the same time he gently pulled on the hair. The stubborn mare easily picked up her foot. Leonardo chuckled at how easily his friend handled the horse. After receiving a few additional pointers from Usagi, the turtle ninja and the samurai rabbit departed for their next destination.

* * *

As the day began to turn into night, rain started to fall from the sky. The sudden shower quickly developed into a raging thunderstorm, the raindrops pelting against Leo's exposed skin like little jack hammers. As the wind picked up in strength and speed, Leonardo shivered. He could handle getting wet, after all, he was a turtle. But the dramatic drop in temperature was another matter. Leo shivered again as the wind howled. The blue masked turtle was always the first one out of his brothers to be affected by the cold.

The rabbit didn't enjoy getting his fur wet, but at least he had his fur to keep him warm. Hunching down low, Usagi glanced at his miserable friend. Despite his best efforts to hide it, Usagi could tell that Leonardo was beginning to shiver. They had to find somewhere to get out of this dreadful storm. With a cluck of his tongue, Usagi urged his horse to speed up. It had been a long time since the Ronin had traveled in these parts, but if he remembered correctly, there was a bridge leading into a town not far from here.

* * *

The merchant entered the tavern and began shaking off the excess water from his fur as he called.

"Innkeeper, food and sake for one."

"Right away sir."

Sitting down, the raccoon placed his pack on a nearby chair. Toku arrived early for his meeting with Lord Noriyuki's messenger. A tray of steaming soup and rice balls was placed in front of the merchant. As the raccoon dug into his meal, he kept a wary eye on the room's occupants. The merchant had traveled a long way to make this delivery and he was looking forward to the payment that had been promised by the Lord of the Geishu clan.

Toku eyed the package next to him. The sword was one of Fujiwara Kanenaga's finest. The raccoon had been lucky to have such a fine piece appear in his shop. The profits from this sale would keep Toku well fed for the entire winter season.

Settling back in his seat, the raccoon took a sip of his sake as his eyes surveyed the gambling in the tavern. Dice, backgammon, cards. He always enjoyed the wide variety of games at this particular tavern. The innkeeper cleared his plate, then left to fetch his bill.

Before the innkeeper returned a soft voice said in Toku's ear. "How about some dessert tonight?"

A warm hand gently caressed the back of the raccoon's neck, then lazily traced down his arm. For a moment, the merchant savored the gesture. The invitation was tempting. Then the raccoon's eyes narrowed. Lord Noriyuki's man would arrive soon. Tonight was not the night for companionship. The raccoon shifted to turn down the offer. His eyes widened at the sight of his visitor, a strikingly beautiful grey cat.

The feline smoothly seated herself across from the surprised merchant. Her dark grey coat blended into the dim lighting of the tavern. Her amber eyes briefly flashed with mischief as she smiled at the raccoon. "Perhaps you would like another drink first? I am called Natsumi."

Mesmerized by the creature in front of him, the raccoon suddenly lost his ability to speak clearly. He nodded, stammering his reply. "T-To-Tok-Toku."

Reaching across the table, Natsumi picked up the bottle. She emptied the remains of the drink into the raccoon's cup, his name rolling off of her tongue. "Toku."

A flush spread across the raccoon's face, as the cat's fingers brushed his hand, while reaching for the cup. When the innkeeper approached Natsumi said. "Innkeeper, another bottle of sake. And another cup."

"Coming right up."

Nervous in the presence of this beautiful feline, the raccoon finished his drink in one gulp. Awaiting the innkeeper's return, the grey cat asked. "So tell me, what brings you to this fair city?"

The merchant frowned. Lord Noriyuki planned to present the sword from this exchange to the shogun as a gesture of goodwill. This delivery was supposed to be kept a secret, so that Lord Hikiji's men don't try to interfere and claim the sword for the evil daimyo.

Toku shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I really shouldn't say. I mean. Well um you see. I'm just passing through."

Natsumi smiled at the stubborn merchant. She had not really expected an answer. It didn't matter anyway. The kunoichi had already observed that the raccoon had a weakness. Gambling. With a smug voice Natsumi asked. "Care to make a little wager?"

The raccoon's face lit up at the prospect. "What do you have in mind?"

Natsumi leaned forward. "I bet that I can drink more sake than you. And when I win, you have to tell me why you are here."

Never able to resist a bet, the merchant smirked. "And if I win?"

Natsumi crossed her arms in front of her chest and she leaned back. "Then I am yours for the rest of the night."

A wave of desire passed over the raccoon as he laughed out loud. The reward was fair. And there was no way that this petite grey feline would out drink him.

"You've got a bet."

* * *

Thinking that the delay of Lord Noriyuki's messenger was due to the rain, Toku was focused on enjoying the company of the beautiful feline in front of him. The inebriated raccoon looked across the table at his companion. He did not understand how someone so small, could drink so much sake.

Natsumi's amber eyes locked with Toku's. A smug smile spread across her face. "Are you ready to cut your losses Toku?"

Swaying slightly in his seat, Toku shook his head. He waved a hand and awkwardly reached for his cup. "Never Natsumi."

Shifting in her seat, Natsumi fingered a small vial into the belt at her waist. After dipping her fingers into the vial, she circled the rim of Toku's cup, coating the edges with poison. The raccoon was too drunk, to notice the light dusting on the cup Natsumi handed him.

Toku took a long drink from the poisoned cup. Natsumi smiled as she watched. The poison wouldn't take long to go into effect. The time had come for her to leave.

The grey cat smoothly rose from her chair and reached for her prize, Fujiwara Kanenaga's sword. The raccoon felt the room sway as he tried to grab for the sword. His speech was slurred. "N-No, y-yo-you ca-can't. It's n-no-not y-you-your's."

Natsumi gave the swaying raccoon a patronizing smile before walking away. "It is now."

The thunk of the raccoon's head on the table, was Toku's only reply.

* * *

Lighting flashed across the sky as Usagi and Leonardo spurred their horses into a gallop. It felt like with each hoof beat the storm grew worse. A river appeared in front of their path, the water quickly rising from the storm. In the lead, Usagi steered his horse towards the bridge. The second the horse's front hooves struck the floor boards, the steed reared up on its hind legs.

Startled, Usagi yelled. "Whoa!"

Once the horse's front hooves touched the ground, Usagi maneuvered the animal towards the bridge. Again, the horse reared up in terror. Usagi jumped out of the saddle and began petting the horse's neck, trying to calm down the trembling animal.

Leonardo pushed forward with his horse, and got the same result. Swiftly dismounting, Leo asked. "Usagi, what is wrong with them?"

The samurai shouted over the howling wind. "I do not know Leonardo-san."

Looking at the bridge, the two warriors noticed the rising tide. They had no choice. They had to cross this bridge.

Frowning, Usagi called out. "We will have to lead them across."

Leo nodded as his hand continued to stroke his trembling mare.

Usagi went first, tugging his horse by the bridle. After a few soothing strokes and kind words, the animal slowly let the rabbit lead him across the bridge.

Leonardo watched his friend reach the other side, then Leo turned to his horse. "Alright girl, now it's our turn."

After one last pat on the neck, Leo began to lead the mare across the bridge. With each step on the floorboards, Leo felt like someone's eyes were watching him. The mare snorted as they slowly crossed. Mid-way across the bridge, Leo felt a presence approaching him. Letting go of the bridle, Leo yelled at the animal, swatting with his hand. "Go girl! Run!" The horse needed no further encouragement and ran across the bridge. Drawing his sword, Leonardo spun around, slashing at the unseen threat, as he growled. "Who's there?"

Squinting his eyes, Leo tried to see into the darkness. His only answer was the howl of the wind.

Usagi's voice carried across to him. "Leonardo-san, we must hurry!"

After one last look around the vast expanse of nothingness, Leo stored his blade and ran across the bridge. With their horses once again calm, the two warriors quickly mounted and rushed to the town.

* * *

Cold, wet, and tired, Usagi and Leonardo entered the inn. Finding an open table, they sat down. Usagi greeted the innkeeper. "Food and drink for two. And make it hot."

"Right away samurai."

Waiting for their meal, Leonardo couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had back on the bridge. "I thought I felt something when we crossed the bridge."

A crease formed in Usagi's brow. "I did not see anything."

Leo shook his head. "Me neither. But it felt like someone, or something, was with me on that bridge."

Usagi's eyebrows rose up in understanding. "That's why you drew your sword."

Leonardo nodded. "Yes. But I couldn't figure out who or what it was."

The innkeeper quickly returned with their meal. "That is quite a storm out there tonight."

Taking a sip of hot tea, Usagi agreed. "Yes, we were lucky to cross the bridge before the tide flowed over it."

At the mention of the word bridge, the innkeeper's eyes widened, as he stammered. "Y-Yo-You c-cr-crossed the b-br-bridge? The o-on-one from the s-so-south?"

Usagi shared a questioning glance with Leonardo. "Of course. With the worsening storm and the rising tide, it was the only way to cross the river."

Taking a step away from the table, the innkeeper looked at them with solemn eyes. "Then I hope for both of your sakes samurai, that your crossing was swift and quiet."

Shaking his head, Usagi encouraged the innkeeper to continue. "What are you talking about?"

The innkeeper began collecting their plates as he answered. "No one in this village uses the bridge from the south. A demon guards that bridge. Anyone who crosses it, runs the risk of disturbing the demon. If the demon is disturbed, then you must pay the toll."

Creasing his brow, Leonardo asked. "What kind of toll?"

Pausing, the innkeeper fixated his gaze onto Leonardo. "The toll is always equal to the degree that the demon has been disturbed."

As the innkeeper walked away, Leonardo and Usagi's eyes met.

Hopefully, they had not disturbed the demon when they crossed the bridge.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy, it looks like a lot of trouble is brewing. I hope our two warriors didn't wake anybody (anything) up. And they really better stay away from that Natsumi too. To those who have left reviews, thank you. And if you have not yet, why not leave one before you go. Virtual cheesecake to those who do!**


	10. Demon Bridge

**A/N: This is a special author's note….There is only one week left to vote for your favorite TMNT stories and authors from 2015. Pop on over to the voting booth at the TMNT Fanfiction Competition Tumblr page, to complete your ballot. The last day to vote is** **April 21st.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 10-Demon Bridge

The rain had cleared sometime during the night, bringing with it blue skies, and the start of what looked to be a beautiful day.

Leonardo was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, when someone began frantically calling out.

"Samurai! Samurai! Come quickly! Please hurry!"

Now wide awake, Leonardo quickly sheathed his swords and ran out of his room. Usagi met a confused Leonardo in the hallway.

Still tying the strings on the hakama, Leo asked. "Usagi, what's going on?"

Usagi shrugged his shoulders and hurried towards the stairs. "I do not know, my brother."

Reaching the bottom, the two warriors found themselves face to face with one frantic innkeeper.

"Samurai. Please, hurry!"

Exiting the inn, Leonardo and Usagi followed the rushing innkeeper towards the bridge. As they approached, the voices from the crowd carried to their ears.

"What is that?"

"Do you see what it is?"

"Someone disturbed the demon!"

"Look, there they are!"

The crowd parted, giving Leonardo and Usagi a clear view of the bridge. A small mound of something unidentifiable from the shore line, was lying on the floorboards, halfway across the bridge.

Narrowing his eyes, Leonardo asked. "Usagi, what is that?"

Usagi shook his head. "I do not know."

Slowly approaching the bridge, Leonardo felt the tension in his muscles rise with each passing step. The young ninja gingerly placed one foot on the floorboards.

Nothing happened.

A second step.

Nothing happened.

Leo slowly took a third step and then a fourth. The blue masked ninja remained tense and alert as he cautiously crossed the bridge. As the object came into view, a voice from the crowd called out. "What is it?"

Leo titled his head to the side, as his brain processed what he was looking at. Lying alone on the wood was what appeared to be a severed hand. The edges around the wrist were straight and clean.

Leo's eyes widened in realization.

Only one thing could cut a clean edge like that, a sword.

Before the blue masked turtle could reply, the severed hand twitched once.

Leo stopped his advance, confused.

Did that hand just move?

Noticing the blue masked turtle's sudden stop, the surrounding crowd held a collective breath.

The severed hand twitched again. Then the grotesque appendage curled its fingers and pushed off from the ground. The demon hand lunged forward, aiming directly for Leonardo. Startled, Leo was knocked backwards onto his shell. The hand gripped Leonardo's neck tightly and began to squeeze. The struggling turtle placed both of his own hands against the demon hand, attempting to tear away the hand so that he could breathe.

When Leonardo's shell hit the floorboards, Usagi let out a cry. The samurai ran towards the bridge.

"Leonardo!"

A new voice carried over the din of the crowd. "You will go no further samurai."

Before Usagi's furry feet could touch the first floorboard, a tall, dark figure appeared on the bridge, blocking the Ronin's path. The dark figure laughed, a high pitch sound that felt like tiny axes picking away in his head, causing Usagi to cringe.

With a growl, Usagi withdrew his long sword. "Let go of my friend demon!"

Paralyzed by fear, silence fell among the surrounding townsfolk. No one dared to speak, least they attract the demon's attention away from the two warriors and onto themselves.

The demon's laughter morphed into a chant. "An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth! Your comrade has taken my hand."

The demon struck out with a powerful blow, knocking Usagi backwards into the crowd.

"And now I will take one of his!"

* * *

Leonardo heard the demon's laughter, as dark spots began to form in front of his eyes. The dark figure stopped in front of the suffocating ninja. The demon hand moved from Leo's neck, to his right forearm, pinning his arm to the floorboards.

Leo gasped greedily at the fresh air, struggling to regain his breath. Before Leo could recover, the demon stood over the young ninja and pinned Leo's other arm against the floorboard with his foot. The menacing figure laughed at its struggling prey.

"An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth!"

Withdrawing its sword, the demon's voice lowered.

"A hand, for a hand!"

Leo began frantically trying to twist his arms out of the grip of the demon, but the beast's hold was like iron.

Leo kicked out and realized that his legs, were still free. Ceasing his struggles, Leo watched the demon raise the sword over his left hand, near the wrist, ready to strike. With a twist of his hips, Leo shifted sideways and kicked out, using his powerful legs to knock the demon off balance. Startled, the grip on Leo's arms loosened. Using the momentum from his scissor kick, Leo rolled to the side and quickly sprang to his feet.

The demon let out a roar and charged forward.

Leo quickly moved to withdraw his sword. As his front hand grabbed the handle, the weapon tilted downwards.

What. The. Shell?

Looking down, Leo saw that the demon hand had approached him from behind. The obnoxious appendage was at the bottom of the sword sheath, pushing upward. This caused the top of the sword, where the handle was, to point towards the ground, thus preventing Leo from withdrawing his sword. A feeling of dread began to wash over the turtle ninja.

Oh no, not another fight without his swords. Quickly growing annoyed, Leonardo scowled. This was really turning into a habit lately.

Leo ducked low as he dodged to the side, avoiding the first swipe of the demon's blade. The demon hand let go of the sword sheath and quickly scampered up the turtle's leg. The cold appendage was moving fast as it began to scurry along Leo's shell, heading up, seeking the turtle's neck. Leo shivered in disgust, his skin crawling from the cool touch of the demon hand running along his body. The blue masked turtle tried to remain focused on the larger threat, the demon itself. But the hand scampering along his shell and skin was really starting to freak him out.

Usagi's voice called out. "Leonardo, catch!"

Diverting his eyes for a precious second, Leo saw Usagi withdraw his short sword and toss it towards the bridge. With a feint to the right, Leo ducked under the swipe of the demon's blade, then lunged left. The demon hand followed Leo's path, hoping to grasp the sword first. Reaching for the sword's handle, Leo kicked out at the demon hand, sending the hand spiraling towards the end of the bridge, and directly into Usagi's path. Landing on Usagi's leg, the demon hand quickly crawled along the samurai's fur as it advanced up his body.

Leo landed on his knees with a grunt, Usagi's sword in his right hand. Leo spun around and brought up the short sword in just enough time to block another strike from the demon.

The demon roared in anger. "Your hand will be mine!"

Now armed with a weapon, Leonardo began a series of offensive strikes against the demon. No longer distracted by the scurrying demon hand, Leonardo focused on winning against the beast.

A grunt from Usagi caused Leo to glance over at his friend. Having reached the edge of the bridge, Usagi found himself struggling to fend off the body-less demon hand. The demon hand scampered around the rabbit's body, first pulling on his ears, then tugging on his tail. Usagi's long sword was proving useless to defend against the fast moving, and close proximity, of the scurrying demon hand. Usagi growled as he tried to land a blow onto the pesky object.

Leonardo's turned his attention back to his opponent. The blue masked ninja refused to lose. His friend needed him. After a few heated moments, Leo's superior swordsmanship skills allowed the blue masked turtle to deliver a killing blow. With a cry of agony the demon fell backwards onto the floorboards. The demon hand, which hand managed to find a spot on Usagi's shoulder, fell limply to the ground.

Panting, Leo focused on regaining his breath and he stared at the floorboards. Usagi's panicked cry caused the tired ninja to look up.

"Run Leonardo!"

Looking across the bridge, Leo saw that Usagi was already off of the bridge, staring at him in horror. A cracking sound rang out in the air. The floorboards were snapping in half, then tumbling down into the river. Leo's eyes widened and he began to run across the bridge. As Leo ran the floorboards fell away, underneath his feet. Jumping the last two steps, Leo let out a grunt as he landed on his hands and knees, gripping the edge of the shoreline. Usagi's furry hands grabbed Leonardo's forearms, helping the young ninja upwards. Both warriors turned to see the last of the bridge fall into the river below.

Usagi began checking Leo over for injuries. "Are you alright my brother?"

Nodding, Leo fought to regain his breath once again. "Yes, I'm fine."

Satisfied that the young teen was uninjured, Usagi patted Leo on the shoulder. Leo grinned at his friend as he rose to his feet. They were both ok.

A hush had fallen over the crowd. They looked at the two warriors in shock. The innkeeper stepped forward, stating the obvious. "You've destroyed the demon bridge!"

The two warriors glanced warily at each other, unsure how to atone for this latest development.

Another villager approached. "The demon bridge is gone!"

The excitement quickly spread among the crowd.

"You've freed us!"

"Thank you samurai!"

"We are finally free!"

Gently tugging on Leo's arm, the innkeeper beckoned. "Please, have a drink on me before you leave young warrior."

* * *

After finishing a free bottle of sake with Usagi, Leonardo shoved another biscuit into his mouth, then rose to follow the rabbit to the stables. As they began preparing their horses Usagi spoke. "From here it is a two day's ride to the outer edges of Lord Noriyuki's lands. Then another five days to reach White Heron Castle."

Leo nodded. It had been a while since the blue masked ninja had seen the young Lord of the Geishu clan. Finished with tightening the saddle's girth, Leo's eyes roamed among the town's inhabitants. This town was busier than the last, filled with both villagers and visitors, some of them samurai.

Between arriving late at night during the storm, and then the excitement from earlier on the bridge, Leo did not get a chance to observe the bustling activity until now. A samurai passed by on his horse, sitting tall and proud. Leo couldn't help but let out a gasp at the sight before him. In his possession, the aristocratic warrior carried a collection of heads!

What the shell?!

Usagi turned to follow Leo's gaze.

Puzzled Leo asked. "Usagi, why is he?"

The rabbit samurai finished Leo's question. "Carrying heads?"

Leo nodded, his large eyes never leaving the warrior as he passed.

Usagi watched the honorable warrior for a moment before he answered. "When a battle has ended, a samurai can attain many things. Land, gold, silver, rank. Sometimes, even restore his honor, if he presents the heads of defeated rivals to the general."

Usagi turned and faced Leonardo. "When my lord, Lord Mifune fell in battle, I escaped into the forest to perform my duty."

Leonardo swallowed a lump in his throat, not sure he was going to like hearing what came next.

"To prevent the enemy from desecrating my Lord, I buried Lord Mifune's head in the forest. Then I eluded Hikiji's forces until they left."

Usagi looked at Leonardo with a sympathetic gaze. "Leonardo, as warriors. Defeat. Loss. Those things are a part of the lives we lead."

With Usagi returning to his task, Leo glanced around. The land was beautiful to the naked eye. But to the inhabitants living here, it was a violent world. The people were constantly fighting for more land, more money, and more power. The life of feudal Japan and the code of the samurai were in full swing in Usagi's world.

Leo's gaze fell upon his friend, as Usagi adjusted his stirrups. Leo always knew that Usagi's world was harsh. And as the wielder of the double katana, Leonardo was all too familiar with the damage a bladed weapon could cause to the enemy.

Pulling on the leather, Leo tightened the girth on his own horse, as he continued to muse to himself. The longer he spent here, the more Leonardo realized just how difficult the life on this world was. Unlike his battles at home, every time Leo fought here, it ended with weapons covered in blood. Bodies sprawled on the ground, dead. Even though Leo had just fought off a demon, somehow observing another warrior carrying heads, as if it was nothing unusual, just made the dark side of Usagi's world feel even more real.

Looking up, sad eyes beneath blue silk fell upon the back of his comrade. And then there was Usagi's duty to his fallen lord.

Leo frowned.

How many more truths would he learn about his samurai friend during his visit?

* * *

 **A/N: Leo and Usagi have run into ghosts and demons. I wonder what or who they will run into next? Virtual Chocolate Cake with Chocolate Icing to those who review!**


	11. New Recruits

**A/N: To those who have left reviews, thank you! Your reviews make me write faster, and as my thank you, here's the next chapter a day early.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 11-New Recruits

The clop of their horses' hooves was the only sound as Leonardo and Usagi traveled along the road. Usagi observed the blue masked turtle out of the corner of his eye. Leonardo had fallen silent ever since he learned about Usagi's last duty to his fallen lord. The rabbit breathed in deeply. Leo's visit to Usagi's world was supposed to help the young teen snap out of his brooding state, not cause him to fall deeper into it. Frowning, Usagi recalled their adventures over the past few days. At first, their victories at the ghost mine and the demon bridge appeared to lighten Leonardo's mood.

Usagi stole another side glance at his friend. The Ronin knew that the life of a warrior was a difficult one. It broke the hearts and spirits of many men. And now it looked like Leonardo was once again buried deep in his own thoughts. Frustrated, Usagi's grip on his reins tightened. The rabbit samurai felt like he was back to square one.

Leonardo's question pulled Usagi out of his own internal thoughts. "Did you hear that?"

Usagi stopped his horse. Tilting his head to the side, the rabbit used his sensitive ears to listen for any unusual sounds. After a moment, he pointed. "Yes. It came from this way."

The rabbit began steering his horse in the direction of the sound.

As the two warriors created a new path into the woods, the noise grew louder.

"Eep! Eep!"

Dismounting from his horse, Leo handed the reins to Usagi. "I'll go check it out."

Usagi began tying up the horses. "Be careful."

Leo gave a quick nod, then began to walk on foot in the direction of the cries.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Leo discovered the source of the sound. A purple tokage was thrashing around, crying in fright. The lizard's leg was caught in a tree limb. Noticing the turtle's approach the lizard began to growl.

"Grr. Grr."

Leo put his hands up in a gesture of peace. He spoke in a soothing voice. "Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you."

As the turtle drew closer, the tokage's cries increased in pitch. The lizard began to thrash about harder, struggling to free itself from the tree limb as it growled and snapped. Realizing that he would not be able to free the creature until it calmed down, Leo stopped his advances.

With the turtle now standing still, the tokage stopped his struggles. The creature observed the turtle with a wary eye.

Leo continued to talk softly. "Easy there. See, I'm not going to hurt you." Leo slowly reached a hand towards his belt. The lizard remained still, watching intently.

Pulling out a rice ball, Leo held his hand open so that the lizard could see the tasty treat. The lizard tilted its head, curious.

Noticing the slight change, Leo asked. "Are you hungry? Do you want a rice ball?"

The lizard shifted, watching.

Leo took a step forward, making sure to keep his hand flat and open, to display the rice ball. "See this rice ball? I'll give it to you, if you let me."

Now less than a foot away, Leo slowly moved his hand forward, taking special care to keep his hand flat. The lizard sniffed the air as the treat moved closer. Once the rice ball was within range, the lizard snapped its neck forward, quickly snatching up the tasty treat.

Leo slowly pulled out another rice ball. The lizard ate that one too. Smiling, Leo gave the tokage another rice ball. "See, I'm not going to hurt you."

The lizard licked its lips. Knowing that he would not be able to free the creature unless he could touch it, Leo slowly reached out. His fingers lightly pressed against the leathery skin, causing the tokage to let out a tiny growl.

Leo's voice was as gentle as his touch. "Easy there. Easy. Shhh. I'm not going to harm you."

After a few moments, the tokage relaxed and began to lean against the turtle's hand. Sensing that it was now or never, Leo swiftly moved his hands around the lizard's torso. Before the creature could react, Leo tugged gently and twisted, freeing the tokage from the tree limb. For a moment, the lizard looked at Leonardo, stunned at the change in position. Leo continued to stroke the lizard, who quickly began to purr like a cat. The smile returned to Leo's face. The purring creature reminded Leo of Mikey's pet cat, Klunk.

Usagi walked up, smiling at the sight. Leonardo was on the ground, cooing softly to a very happy looking tokage. The rabbit let out a chuckle. "It looks like you have made a new friend."

Leo's smile continued to beam as he stroked the lizard. The creature nuzzled its head against Leo's hand. "Yeah, I guess so."

Usagi began to walk back in the direction from whence he came. "Come, we must move on."

Leo gave the tokage one final pat to the head. "Alright buddy. You're free now. It looks like it's time for me to go."

The blue masked turtle had only risen up to his knees before he felt a tug on his mask tails.

What the shell?

Looking over his shoulder, Leo saw that the lizard was pulling on the soft cloth. Leo gently swatted at the creature. "Now stop that."

The lizard swatted back, thinking Leonardo wanted to play. The tokage's purple tail began wagging back and forth, reminded Leo of a dog. Leo pet the lizard again, then rose to his full height. "Sorry buddy, but I've got to go."

Leo began following the path Usagi took. The lizard scampered in front of the turtle's feet, causing Leo to let out a yelp of surprise.

"Hey!"

Halting before the turtle, the lizard wagged its tail and cried out, "Eep!" The tokage quickly turned and began to scurry ahead.

Leo shook his head. "Silly lizard."

* * *

Usagi looked up at the sound. The recently rescued tokage came barreling through the brush. The Ronin raised an eyebrow. It was certainly a very energetic tokage.

As Leo came into view, Usagi grinned. "It looks like we've got a new traveling companion."

Leo shook his head as he watched the lizard running in circles, trying to catch its own tail. "What a silly goose!"

Usagi laughed at the sight, delighted to see Leonardo smiling again.

Turing to his friend, Leo declared. "Goose. I think we should call him Goose."

The newly named Goose stopped his pursuit and glanced at the two warriors. The lizard appeared to puff out its chest, as if accepting the new name.

Usagi grinned. "Goose it is then."

Leo's eyes sparkled with joy.

It felt good to have a pet around again.

* * *

Lord Hebi watched as the leader of the Neko Ninja clan silently entered his throne room.

Shingen knelt in front of the large snake and bowed his head. "My lord."

Hebi eagerly asked. "Do you have the sword?"

"Of course my lord." Shingen placed the sword Natsumi retrieved from the raccoon merchant, before the evil daimyo.

Hebi's eyes lit up, pleased with the delivery. "The Fujiwara Kanenaga sword. It was to be delivered to Lord Noriyuki so that he could earn the shogun's favor." Hebi's grin displayed a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Excellent. The Neko clan does not disappoint. Lord Hikiji will be pleased."

The black clad figure bowed again to the snake. "The Neko clan is at your command, my lord."

Hebi drew closer. "Tamakuro claims to support Lord Hikiji, yet his behavior has grown suspicious. He has been importing lots of supplies and renovating his fortress."

Nodding, Shingen said. "One of my men has been investigating Tamakuro's fortress. Recently, they discovered a stash of steel and gunpowder in Tamakuro's storeroom."

Hebi's eyes narrowed. "Then it is true. Tamakuro is going to try to make a move against the shogun for his own self gain. He must be stopped."

Shingen considered the news. Known as a supporter of Lord Hikiji, if Tamakuro attacked the shogun, they would think that Tamakuro was acting under Lord Hikiji's command. A perceived direct assault from Hikiji would start a civil war.

Shingen stood up. "The Neko clan will take care of the threat, my lord."

Lord Hebi retrieved the Kanenaga sword with his tail, admiring the shiny steel in the light. "Tamakuro cannot learn that the Neko ninja are involved, otherwise, he will suspect Hikiji's interference. That could cause him to turn against us."

The shadow warrior bowed. "Understood, my lord."

* * *

Exiting the throne room, Shingen moved fast. If his clan was going to be successful in stopping Tamakuro's advance, then the Neko ninja were going to need help. Shingen began mentally reviewing the latest intel from his clansfolk, considering his options. One ninja's report stood out from the rest, Natsumi's.

Shingen smiled as he thought about the pretty kunoichi.

The Neko clan was one of the three major ninja clans, known for their martial art skills and techniques of secrecy. However, unlike the Mogura (mole) ninja who could burrow underground for sneak attacks, or the Komori (bat) ninja who could launch ariel assaults, the Neko clan did not possess any special abilities.

But that had all changed upon Natsumi's arrival.

Originally, Natsumi's membership into the clan had caused a bit of a stir among the clansfolk. Natsumi's fighting skills were modest at best, and Shingen's warriors did not understand why their kashira (chief) allowed the grey feline to join the ranks of the Neko ninja. That opinion had quickly changed once the clansfolk realized that the kunoichi brought with her other unique talents. A combination of stunning good looks, and an extensive knowledge of poisons, which quickly made the clan's newest member, both respected and, irreplaceable.

Shingen recalled Natsumi's report. The kunoichi had mentioned that Lord Noriyuki's chief retainer, Tomoe Ame, had arrived at the inn to complete the purchase of the Fujiwara Kanenaga sword.

Shingen narrowed his eyes.

It was a risky idea, but it was one Shingen would have to take, if his Neko ninja were going to be successful in stopping Tamakuro, and preventing a civil war.

* * *

The sun had already set by the time Usagi, Leonardo, and Goose arrived at the next village. After obtaining stalls for their horses for the evening, Goose scampered off into the night. The two warriors entered the inn. The place was bustling with the activity of food and gambling. Leonardo followed Usagi as they wove a path through the crowd, seeking an open table.

Usagi's eyebrows shot up in surprise as his eyes fell upon a familiar face. A feline samurai that appeared to be deep in thought. Usagi walked up to his friend. "Tomoe Ame."

Looking up from her meal, a warm smile spread across her face as she recognized the newcomers. "Usagi. Leonardo. What a pleasant surprise." Tomoe Ame gestured to the empty seats. "Please join me."

The two warriors sat down. Usagi signaled to the innkeeper to bring more food and drink to their table, then turned to his friend. "So Tomoe Ame, what brings you to this village?"

Tomoe Ame wiped her mouth clean. "Lord Noriyuki requested that I complete a purchase. A sword by Fujiwara Kanenaga's."

Usagi's eyes sparkled as he informed Leonardo. "He makes some of the finest swords in this region."

Tomoe Ame nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Lord Noriyuki planned to present the sword to the shogun as a gesture of goodwill. Unfortunately, the sword was stolen before I could complete the purchase."

Leonardo raised an eye ridge in curiosity. "Who would do such a thing?"

A look of frustration flashed across the cat's face. "I do not know. The merchant was found poisoned."

Usagi's eyebrows shot upwards at the news. Observing the rabbit's surprise, a puzzled look fell across Leonardo's face. Usagi shifted to address his friend's confusion. "As you know, Leonardo-san, the Neko clan work for Lord Hebi. But Lord Hebi does not work alone. Hebi is loyal to another, Lord Hikiji."

Usagi's hands curled into fists at the mention of the evil daimyo. The action did not go unnoticed by Leonardo. The blue masked ninja made a mental note to remember to ask Usagi about it later.

Tomoe Ame continued. "Lord Hikiji is a daimyo with a vast army and much land. But Hikiji is never satisfied. He is always seeking to expand his domain and to increase his wealth. In the past he has tried, but has never been successful in his attempts to claim the territory of the Geishu clan. Lately, it appears that Hikiji has turned his focus elseware."

With a furrowed brow, Usagi turned to Tomoe Ame. "Which brings us back to the question about your dead merchant. It is not unusual for the Neko clan to cause interference on behalf of their lords. But poison isn't typically their style."

Tomoe Ame began shaking her head, as a new voice interrupted her reply.

"No, it is not."

Reacting to the body language of his friends', Leonardo's hand quickly moved to the handle of his sword.

The cloaked stranger put up their hand in a gesture of peace. Moving as if unaware, or simply uncaring about the body language of the seated warriors, the stranger smoothly seated themselves at the table. The figure slowly pushed back the hood of their cloak, revealing the face of a brown male cat. A white band of silk ran across his forehead, with three interlocking circles in the middle.

Usagi removed his hand from his sword, but remained tense. "Shingen."

The brown cat nodded in acknowledgement. His chocolate gaze roamed over each warrior as he spoke. "Miyamoto Usagi, the wandering Ronin of the late Lord Mifune. Tomoe Ame, Lord Noriyuki's trusted retainer."

Shingen paused, studying Leonardo for a moment, then his eyes narrowed. "And a kame ninja. Concealing themselves as a samurai."

Leonardo's eye ridges shot up in surprise. This mysterious stranger was the first person to correctly guess who Leo was, from a quick once over. Already not trusting the uninvited guest, Leonardo tried to cover up his discomfort with a growl. "And just exactly who the shell are you?"

Usagi held up a hand in an attempt to placate his friend. "Easy Leonardo-san. This is Shingen, the head of the Neko clan ninja."

Once again moving his hand to the handle of his sword, Leo stated. "Then it was you who poisoned that merchant."

Shingen gestured to Usagi. "As your samurai friend here has already mentioned, poison isn't the typical style of the Neko ninja."

Sensing a lie, Leo narrowed his eyes as he countered. "Poison may not be the usual action of your clan, but poison is still one of the many skills in a ninja's arsenal. Not doing so in the past, does not mean that you would not do so now."

Amusement flashed across Shingen's eyes. "You are a sharp one, I'll give you that, kame."

Hoping to prevent a brawl between the two ninja, Usagi quickly changed the subject. "Shingen, why are you here?"

Leaning back in his seat, Shingen crossed his arms in front of his chest. His chocolate eyes locked onto Tomoe Ame.

"Because right now, we are on the same side."

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, Leo got his very own pet. But now, I wonder what that Shingen is up to. Virtual strawberry crumble bars to those who review!**


	12. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 12-Wake Up Call

Tomoe Ame shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the information Shingen just reported to the small group. The action did not go unnoticed by the Neko Clan leader.

Shingen's voice was smooth, as he tried to convince the group to accept his plan. "I understand your apprehension Tomoe Ame. But we have a mutual interest in Lord Tamakuro's plot. Lord Hikiji cannot activate sufficient troops to face this threat for a full week. In the event that my Lord needs more forces, an alliance with Lord Noriyuki would be most welcome. Though our Lords have often, in the past, been on opposing sides politically, this time the good of the nation is at stake."

Leonardo's brow creased as he considered Shingen's information. If what Shingen said was true, Tamakuro had to be stopped, before the nation plunged into civil war. The turtle ninja scanned the room. During their conversation it appeared that the inn's crowd had thinned out considerably. The only people left in the room at this late hour, was a customer in the far corner, and the three warriors sitting at Leonardo's table.

Tomoe Ame let out a deep breath, then looked down at the empty cup in front of her. "When I entered this village earlier today, one of our spies reported that Tamakuro recently received a large shipment of steel roofing tiles."

Usagi mused out loud. "And steel roofing tiles, could be turned into ammunition."

The female samurai looked up at the Neko clan leader, her decision made. "It appears that you are correct Shingen, in this, our Lords are on the same side. I will inform Lord Noriyuki of this conspiracy, and of a temporary alliance with Lord Hikiji."

Shingen nodded and began to rise from the table. "Thank you, Tomoe Ame. My clan will begin preparations. If Tamakuro gives the order to attack before our Lords are ready, the Neko Clan will inflict as much damage as possible to buy more time." Shingen nodded once more, before gracefully walking away.

Tomoe Ame rose from her seat. "I must return to Lord Noriyuki at once."

Usagi and Leonardo also stood. "And we shall join you."

* * *

As the three warriors prepared their horses, Goose came strutting out of the shadows. Leo bent down to greet his new pet. "Hey there Goose." The tokage leaned into the strokes, purring. Suddenly, the lizard stopped and whipped its head around. Leo moved to get a better look into the darkness, curious what had attracted the tokage's attention. The blue masked ninja could see the faint outline of Shingen, and what Leo assumed to be one of his Neko clansmen, deep in conversation. The two Neko ninja were too far away for Leo to overhear their discussion, but Leonardo was able to observe as the clan leader's face as it turned into a scowl.

Leo turned to Tomoe Ame and Usagi. "It looks like something has changed." Unable to restrain his interest, Leonardo began walking toward the Neko clan leader. "I'm going to find out what happened."

Tomoe Ame mounted her horse and faced Usagi. "I must go inform Lord Noriyuki."

Usagi nodded in agreement. "Go. If nothing has happened, we will catch up to you later."

With a quick nod, Tomoe Ame pressed her heels into the horse's side. The feline samurai began to trot off into the night.

Usagi tightened the girth on his horse, then followed Leonardo.

* * *

Shingen's head snapped up as Leonardo and the tokage approached. Already knowing why the young ninja was confronting him, Shingen reported the latest news, gesturing to the clansman beside him. "Eiji is one of my spies from Tamakuro's fortress. A large number of fires have been started."

Leonardo crossed his arms in front of his plastron. "To melt down the steel roofing tiles."

Shingen nodded. "Indeed. It is imperative that the Neko clan stops Tamakuro."

Having reached the group, Usagi spoke. "We wish to join you."

Curious, Shingen titled his head. "But why? Don't you have to report back to Lord Noriyuki?"

Usagi shook his head. "Tomoe Ame will take care of that. Leonardo-san and myself are not retainers of the Geishu lord. And besides, our swords would do more good here."

Leonardo silently nodded in agreement. There was no need for all three of them to report to Lord Noriyuki. And besides, the blue masked turtle still did not trust the feline ninja. It would be easier to keep an eye on the Neko clan's actions, if their leader was nearby.

Shingen remained silent for a moment, considering the offer. His decision made, the brown cat nodded. "Your swords would be most welcome. Now hurry. We have much to do this night!"

* * *

Usagi and Leonardo followed Shingen through a dizzying path through the forest. Goose would disappear for a short time, then reappear on random intervals. Suddenly, after hours of hard riding, Shingen brought his horse to a full stop, directly in front of a waterfall. The Neko clan leader dismounted and began leading his horse towards the running water.

Dismounting, Leonardo called out over the roar of the falls. "Where are you taking us?"

Shingen's answer was both short and mysterious. "Here."

Usagi frowned at the rushing water. "A waterfall?"

Goose tilted his head, appearing to ask the same question.

Shingen called over his shoulder as he walked directly into the falls, his voice carrying over the roar of the water. "Follow me."

After a quick shrug of their shoulders, Leonardo and Usagi dismounted from their horses, and followed Shingen's path. Leonardo shivered as the ice cold water beat against his skin. Sometimes, he really hated being cold blooded.

After a short walk under the falls, the two warriors were surprised to appear inside a hidden cave that was on the other side. Looking around, Leo breathed out in awe. "Amazing!"

Shingen glanced over his shoulder. "Hurry!"

A black clad feline approached, bowing before Shingen. "Welcome Kashira (Chief). We have all gathered as you ordered."

Leonardo's eyes widened as he looked around the cave. The room was full of dozens and dozens of Neko ninja.

Usagi echoed Leonardo's surprise. "There are so many."

Shingen turned to his guests. "Indeed. And this is only a portion of my clansfolk. Not even our own Lords know our full strength."

Leo continued to look among the Neko clan in awe. If this was just a portion of the Neko clan, just how many members did they have?

Shingen faced the two warriors, his eyes locking onto Leonardo's. "If you were to claim Tamakuro's head, and present it to my Lord Hikiji, you would be handsomely rewarded."

Another ninja approached Shingen. The Neko clan leader bowed to his guests. "If you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

Leo's eyes widened beneath blue silk, watching Shingen and his comrades silently walk away.

Did the clan leader just tell him to claim a head?

Leonardo tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. Ninja were often viewed as dishonorable, exploiting methods of deceit and deception to perform the tasks that a samurai cannot. Leo's eyes roamed the room. A hidden cave filled with feline ninja, was a perfect example of that.

Goose wound himself between Leonardo's legs, attempting to comfort the young ninja as Leo continued to be lost in his thoughts. Leonardo had always been attracted to the honor and dignity that was associated with a samurai. Despite the fact that he was trained in the art of ninjitsu, Leo prided himself on following the virtues of bushido: self-control, righteousness, courage, honor, benevolence, sincerity, respect, and loyalty.

But cutting off someone's head, intentionally, to then sell for a profit?

Leo shook his head. Could he really do that?

Leonardo's thoughts wandered back to his first battle with the Shredder. The fight on the rooftop, when he used the Sword of Tengu to cut off the Shredder's head. At the time, Leo thought that he had defeated their enemy. But Leo had only done so, because the safety of his family had been at stake. He never went into a fight intending to make a profit off of it. Or planning to kill someone. Yet Usagi, the first real samurai Leonardo has ever known, previously admitted to first removing, and then burying the head of his own Lord, completing his final duty to his late Lord, Lord Mifune.

Leo emotions became a whirlwind. And now there was Shingen, encouraging Leonardo to partake in the acquisition of Tamakuro's head. Leo's stomach began to flip flop as the uncertainty rose to the top of the emotional heap. Going into battle, acting as a headhunter, well this was madness.

Closing his eyes, Leo blew out a shaky breath. Clearly there was a dark side to the code of the samurai that Leonardo had never considered before.

Leo's mind began to hone in on the facts. He wasn't back at home, where his brothers and he used violence only as a last resort. Leo shook his head. No. The turtle ninja was on Usagi's world now. And on this world the rules of combat were different. Here, it was kill or be killed.

Leonardo let out a shaky breath.

What the shell had he gotten himself into?

Leonardo almost jumped out of his shell when Usagi's furry hand touched his arm. The distracted ninja had completely forgotten about his samurai friend.

Usagi noticed Leo's unease, but he did not know how to comfort his friend. Headhunting was part of the way of the samurai. Usagi squeezed Leo's arm. "The head of a rival lord is quite valuable. Come Leonardo-san, we must prepare for battle."

Leonardo hesitated to follow his samurai friend, his thoughts spinning around in his head. Noticing his new master's distress, Goose stood up on his hind legs, placing his front legs on the turtle's thigh. "Eep!" Leo looked down and patted the tokage on the head. Goose called again, trying to soothe Leonardo's worries. "Eep!"

Kneeling down, Leonardo absently stroked the tokage. He watched Usagi weave a path among the bustling Neko ninja.

"I don't know Goose."

The tokage titled its head, appearing to wait for Leonardo to continue. "I feel like the longer I am here on this world, the more I'm beginning to think that the life of an honorable warrior comes with a steep price."

Goose nudged Leo's hand with his head, purring loudly. Leonardo continued to mindlessly stroke the tokage. Leo's conversation with Master Splinter right before he arrived on Usagi's world, appeared in his mind.

 _***Begin flashback***_

 _Splinter folded his hands in his lap as he asked his eldest son. "You seek to become a hardened warrior."_

 _Leonardo stared at his master, his eyes cold. What happened back on the Shredder's ship, his failure to lead his family, it was unacceptable to the blue masked turtle. Splinter's statement had not been a question, but Leonardo nodded as if it was._

 _Yes._

 _***End flashback***_

Before arriving on Usagi's world, Leonardo was filled with self-hatred and disgust at his behavior during the last battle against the Shredder. Leo's only goal since, has been to become a hardened warrior, to ensure that he would never again be weak, and unable to protect the one's that he loved.

Goose nuzzled against Leo's hand, causing the blue clad turtle to force out a weak smile. The young teen appreciated the gesture, but his thoughts were somewhere else.

The reality of living as a warrior, the life of a samurai, on Usagi's world, was harsher than Leonardo had ever imagined. Leo glanced around the cave, watching the ninja clan's preparations. A new thought crossed the confused turtle's mind.

Maybe, just maybe, seeking to become a hardened warrior, wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who have left reviews, thank you! Virtual rum cake with vanilla ice cream to those who do.**


	13. Fallen Castle

**A/N: My apologies for the long delay, to make up for it, here's a chapter full of action.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 13-Fallen Castle

Shingen's voice carried strong among the crowd of black clad Neko ninja. "Fellows! Ready yourselves! We attack Tamakuro's fortress tonight. We must inflict as much damage as possible, to buy more time for Lord Hikiji. As of tonight, we are all dead!"

Startled by what he had just heard, Usagi watched the Neko ninja rush to complete their preparations for battle. Honor to one's lord, was behavior always associated with a samurai, not a ninja.

Noticing Usagi's look of confusion Shingen moved to stand by the rabbit samurai. With a tilt of his head, Shingen silently prompted Usagi to speak.

"You would sacrifice your lives?!"

Shingen grinned. "Surprised samurai? We may not follow the code of bushido, but the Neko clan does have its own code of honor." Shingen's face turned serious. "A ninja lives to die in battle. Would you as samurai, do any less for your lord?"

Usagi shook his head. No, he would not.

Eiji ran up to the Neko leader. "Kashira (Chief), the guns have been moved into the northern tower. It is much more fortified, almost impossible to get to. The fires have been started closer to the southern side. However, the steel roofing tiles have not been moved, they are still in the central tower."

Shingen frowned at the latest news. They would not be able to stop Tamakuro's conspiracy. The most he can hope for, is that his clansmen could do enough damage to set Tamakuro back long enough for Lord Hikiji to gather his forces. Shingen remained quiet for a moment, considering his options. If Tamakuro were to lose the steel roofing tiles, he would be unable to make ammunition for the guns.

Shingen's voice called out. "Come my brothers and sisters, tonight we fight for our lord."

A sea of black clad figures followed the clan leader out of the hidden cave, along with Leonardo, Usagi, and Goose.

* * *

Under the cover of night, the Neko ninja spread out along the walls surrounding Tamakuro's fortress. Shingen's voice was low. "Remember our objective is the steel roofing tiles in the central tower." Looking at Leonardo and Usagi, Shingen continued. "My men will create a distraction on the southern side. Hopefully it will draw more of Tamakuro's soldiers to that area, while we advance onto the central tower."

Leonardo and Usagi nodded, awaiting the signal. They did not have to wait long.

Boom!

A flash of red and orange lit up the night sky. The unexpected explosion was followed by cries of panic, and the sounds of running feet, as Tamakuro's soldiers raced towards the disturbance.

"Quick, to the southern side!"

"Hurry, someone is attacking!"

The explosion was caused by the Neko ninja on the southern side. It was the signal Shingen had been waiting for. The hidden warriors watched as Tamakuro's soldiers hurried to the source of the disturbance, leaving behind only a small group of guards to protect the central tower.

Shingen turned to his team and nodded. It was time to move. The warriors advanced into the night, heading directly towards the central tower.

* * *

In the distance, the sounds of fighting confirmed that the Neko ninja continued to create chaos on the southern side, leaving Shingen, Eiji, Leonardo, and Usagi, free to attack the central tower. Sticking to the shadows, the small team of four split into two groups and targeted the unsuspecting soldiers.

The Neko clan leader silently positioned himself behind the first soldier, and with one quick move, the toad's lifeless body began to fall to the ground. Eiji quickly followed Shingen's lead. The two Neko ninja guided the bodies of the dead soldiers as they fell downward, preventing any noise that would alert the remaining soldiers.

Shingen's alert eyes watched Leonardo and Usagi, as they silently approached the remaining two guards. After a quick nod to the rabbit, Leonardo advanced on the first toad. The turtle ninja's moves were fluid and precise, as he used the hilt of his katana to strike a blow to the temple. Shingen titled his head in confusion at the turtle's actions, the young ninja could have easily killed the toads, just like the two Neko ninja had done. But instead the turtle chose to knock the soldier unconscious. Shingen raised an eyeridge, it was a puzzling choice to the Neko clan leader.

Usagi moved forward to catch the fallen body as the other guard turned. Before the second guard could cry out a warning, Leonardo once again knocked the soldier unconscious, and gently guided the body to the ground.

Shingen waited a moment, listening for any sound of approaching soldiers. Deciding that the coast was clear, Shingen's eyes met Leonardo's, and with a quick nod, the four warriors regrouped near the tower's entrance.

Shingen turned to his three teammates. "Plans of the central tower show that we must go up two levels. Come, we must hurry."

The three warriors nodded in understanding, then followed the Neko leader as he entered the tower.

* * *

Moving swiftly in the dim lighting, Shingen remained focused on the task at hand. "According to the castle plans, there will be a passage way beyond these doors to the main storeroom."

Leonardo watched as Shingen, Eiji and Usagi all tilted their heads at the same time. The three warriors' sensitive ears were picking up on something that the turtle's could not.

Frowning, Leo asked. "What is it?"

"They have discovered the guards." Shingen turned to Eiji, who was carrying the explosives. "The keg of powder, hurry."

Tamakuro's voice called out. "Neko ninja! I know you are here. Come out, and fight like true warriors!"

Leonardo turned to the two Neko ninja. "Go. Set up the explosives. Usagi and I will keep them busy."

Nodding, Shingen and Eiji silently moved forward.

Leonardo and Usagi turned to greet their foes. Quietly drawing his swords, Leo positioned himself into a fighting stance. Suddenly, something brushed up against Leo's legs, causing the startled ninja to almost jump out of his skin at the unexpected touch. Confused, Leonardo looked down. His tokage stared up at him, wagging his tail.

In a hushed voice, Leo tried not to scold his pet. "Goose! What are you doing here?"

The tokage affectionately rubbed up against Leonardo's legs again, before suddenly stopping and staring at the entrance. Leo's head snapped up, following Goose's gaze. When the toad soldiers and Tamakuro entered the room, Goose let out a growl.

"Grr. Grr."

Frustration could be heard in Tamakuro's voice, as he ordered his guards. "No! My supplies! Stop them!"

Leonardo's eyes met Usagi's own and the two warriors gave a small nod. It was time to fight. Goose leapt forward, eager to help his young master.

* * *

Leonardo and Usagi fought well together, the two blade brothers quickly creating a pile of fallen guards.

Leonardo's fist struck the side of a toad's head with a loud crack, knocking the guard unconscious. Out of the corner of his eye, Leonardo saw a soldier hold up his gun, aiming at Usagi. Too far away to strike down the guard, Leo cried out. "Usagi, look out!"

A loud growl was followed by a blur of purple, as Goose tackled the soldier. The gunner fell to the ground screaming, with the tokage biting and snapping at his exposed limbs.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!"

Goose's aggressive behavior in battle, reminded Leonardo of his brother Raphael. A smile graced Leo's face.

That was one tough lizard!

* * *

Shingen and Eiji set up the explosives around the room. With the explosives in position, Shingen lit the fuse, and the two ninja ran as fast as they could. The two Neko ninja quickly returned to Leonardo and Usagi. Shingen's chocolate gaze surveyed the scene. The two warriors were surrounded be a sea of fallen toad soldiers. The turtle's pet tokage, was growling as it stood over a fallen guard.

Shingen nodded, impressed with the sight. The turtle ninja and the rabbit samurai were skilled warriors. However, one body was missing from the count. "Where is Tamakuro?"

Leonardo turned around to face the Neko clan leader. "He fled." A smirk crossed the turtle's face, showcasing his youth. "After Goose took down the first guard."

Boom!

The room shook, causing the four warriors to stumble to maintain their footing. Shingen ordered. "We must hurry!" Leonardo and Usagi followed Shingen and Eiji, and the four warriors ran out of the room.

* * *

Hustling through the passageways, the building began to shudder and shake from the force of the explosions. As the four warriors continued to run towards the exit, Tamakuro's soldiers followed, trying to stop the four warriors. Neko ninja began pouring out of the shadows, aiding their teammates as the increasingly large group ran.

"Hurry!" Shingen ordered. "Move quickly!"

All around Leonardo, bullets whizzed by overhead, causing the retreating warriors to duck and dodge as they ran. Occasionally Leonardo would have to stop to block a strike, or turned to toss a shuriken at a soldier aiming at one of his retreating comrades. Goose moved swiftly by Leo's side, growling and biting at any arms and limbs that came within the tokage's reach.

A large explosion rocked the passage, causing everyone to stumble and fall. Leonardo let out a grunt as his shell hit the ground. A few cries from the Neko ninja carried to the turtle's ears as some of the warriors became pinned or crushed underneath pieces of the collapsing walls. Leo immediately got back to his feet and began examining the surroundings for a way out. The passage was crumbling around them, and it was growing hotter by the second. Finding the source of the heat, Leo's eyes widened in panic.

Oh shell! An orange fireball was barreling directly towards them!

Goose's frantic yelps captured Leo's attention. The tokage was balanced on the edge of a fallen wall. Goose let out one final "Eep!" then jumped off of the wall. Trusting the tokage, Leo yelled to his comrades. "There's no more time. This way! We must jump!"

With Leonardo in the lead, the small group of warriors blindly jumped off the edge of the wall, and plunged into the darkness below.

* * *

 **A/N: Well gee, I sure hope there's a soft landing after that jump! Your reviews keep me writing. Virtual Beignets to those who review!**


	14. Winning Streak

**A/N: Two days since the last chapter and what is this? An update already? Yep. Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 14-Winning Streak

With his lungs on fire, Leonardo furiously swam, up, up, up, towards the light. The blue banded turtle let out a gasp as his head breached the water's surface. Debris rained around him, as he paddled to stay afloat. Holding his position, Leo called out, searching for any sign of the rabbit samurai.

"Usagi?"

Leo continued to paddle in a circle, his eyes and ears searching for his friend.

"Usagi?"

Usagi's head popped above the water's surface and the Ronin immediately began to cough the water out of his lungs. He called out in a shaky voice to the young ninja. "I'm here, Leonardo-san."

Relieved that his friend was ok, Leo moved closer and wrapped an arm around the tired rabbit. Usagi gratefully let Leonardo take the lead, as the turtle swiftly moved them both towards the shoreline. With his hands and knees once again touching solid ground, Usagi turned to Leo and thanked him with a grin. Sometimes, having a turtle for a friend came in handy. Leo nodded, his eyes sparkling with pride at having helped his samurai friend.

Along the shoreline, Neko ninja continued to emerge from the water. Shingen and Eiji approached Leonardo and Usagi, who were standing bent over, with hands on their knees, catching their breath. An array of red and orange flames lit up the nighttime sky around them. The ground continued to tremble as Tamakuro's fortress crumbled.

Shingen looked away from his companions and watched the fortress fall. The Neko clan leader had hoped to melt down the steel roofing tiles, so that they would become weak, unsuitable to use for the manufacture of ammunition. But Tamakuro must have already had some stored in the central tower. When the keg of powder exploded, it caused a cascade effect. The fortress was old, and could not withstand the force of the blasts. The brown cat nodded. It was a better outcome than Shingen had anticipated.

Leonardo felt a sudden warmth winding around his legs. Leo knelt down to pet Goose, as the tokage continued to brush up against him. "Hey there Goose. Thanks for your help back there."

"Eep!" Goose barked out, then continued to rub against Leonardo's legs.

Shingen observed the turtle's tokage affectionately rub against the young ninja's legs. In the short time he had spent with Leonardo, Shingen had already recognized that Leonardo was a natural leader. Shingen crossed his arms in front of his chest as his thoughts returned to earlier that evening. Leonardo's movements had been swift, graceful, and strong. The turtle was still young, but it was clear that he was already turning into a fine warrior.

Shingen tilted his head. And then there was Leonardo's behavior when they first approached the central tower, Leonardo's decision to knock the soldiers unconscious, instead of killing them. Shingen uncrossed his arms and frowned. Compassion was not a trait suitable for a member of the Neko clan. The brown cat sighed as he silently observed the turtle ninja and his tokage. It was a shame that the turtle ninja wasn't more ruthless, he would have made a unique and valuable addition to the Neko clan. Instead, Shingen would have to ensure that his clansfolk were aware of the young ninja and his skills. Just because someone was an ally today, that did not mean that they couldn't turn into a foe tomorrow.

Shingen turned to face Leonardo and Usagi. "We have succeeded. The threat has ended. And so too, has our alliance." Shingen's chocolate colored eyes saddened. "We have much to mourn for. The Neko ninja have been sorely depleted."

Usagi nodded in silent understanding. With one final bow, Shingen returned to his clansfolk. The ninja silently disappeared into the night.

Leonardo waited until the ninja were out of earshot. His eyes roamed over Usagi, searching for injuries. Usagi smiled at his friend's concern. "My brother, I am fine."

Satisfied that Usagi was uninjured, Leo asked, "What now?"

Usagi was silent for a moment before he replied. "Now we proceed to White Heron Castle. Lord Noriyuki will be pleased that the threat has ended."

Nodding, Leo asked. "And what of the Neko ninja? I still do not trust them."

Usagi shrugged. "They will leave us alone, for now."

The rabbit placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "But you are correct, they are still a force to be reckoned with. Come, it is time to go."

* * *

The next few days that passed by were uneventful, as Leonardo and Usagi traveled to the outer borders of the Geishu clan. Leo's time with Usagi was quickly coming to an end, and the turtle was happy that he would get to see the Geishu lord before returning home.

Leo's head swiveled back and forth, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the unfamiliar area. The land was green and fertile, with roads leading north to the farming communities. The roads to the south, looked less traveled.

Leonardo asked. "Does anyone still visit the southern areas?"

Usagi shook his head. "No. Lord Hebi's attacks have been relentless. Half of the Geishu clan is gone. The survivors have all gathered in the north, near Lord Noriyuki's castle."

Leonardo frowned at the news. "What about the Shogun? I thought he was helping the Geishu clan."

Usagi maneuvered his horse closer to Leonardo. "For a while, he was. Lately the Shogun has been forced to deal with other matters.

Before Leo could ask another question, the sound of taunts carried over from the nearby woods. A group of bandits quickly emerged, outnumbering the two warriors. Usagi and Leonardo brought their horses to a stop, as they were surrounded by a ring of thieves.

The leader of the bandits sneered at the duo, eyeing the horses hungrily. "So what do we have here? Two wandering Ronin. With two very fine looking horses."

Usagi's horse began to prance with nervous energy. Usagi's grip tightened on the reins. "Leave now and you will not be harmed."

The smug leader laughed. "Look at the odds Ronin. Surrender your horses now, and we will let you two go, unharmed."

Leonardo began to analyze the situation. They were surrounded. The odds were sixteen to two, clearly not in their favor. But the odds didn't matter. In his short time on Usagi's world, the rabbit and turtle's adventures have been met with much success. Leonardo did not doubt that he and Usagi could successfully fight off this latest group of misfits.

Quickly growing angry, the bandit leader ordered. "Your horses, now!"

A loud growl from a fast moving blur of purple caused everyone to look left. Goose latched onto one of the bandit's arms, causing the pig to howl out in pain. Leonardo and Usagi quickly drew their swords, engaging the ring of thieves in combat. The raiding party quickly split into two groups, each focused on one of the sword wielding warriors.

Taking a wild swing at Usagi, the lead bandit taunted. "I'll have your head, Ronin."

Usagi easily blocked the strike with his sword. "You are welcome to try."

* * *

Seeking to rescue his pet, Leonardo dismounted from his horse and targeted the pig Goose was attacking. Goose quickly leapt out of the way, leaving the pig at the turtle's mercy. With the pig already on the ground, Leo was easily able to strike the bandit unconscious with the hilt of his sword. A cry over Leo's shoulder, alerted him to his next opponent. A bandit had tried to sneak up behind the young turtle. Instead of the surprise strike, the pig found himself the next victim of Goose's sharp teeth and claws. The pig grabbed onto Goose's neck, causing the lizard to release its hold. Carelessly tossing the tokage aside, the pig turned to find himself facing the tip of Leonardo's sword.

Leo's voice came out in a growl. "No one touches my tokage."

With two bandits down and six to go, Leo found himself moving downward into a split to avoid the strike from a double attack. Quickly pushing up onto his hands, Leo flipped upside down, into a handstand. With his legs still in the split, Leo rotated his hips, adding power to his strike. The strength of Leo's splitkick knocked the two pigs to the ground simultaneously.

Leo popped back up to his feet and regained his full height. Hard eyes from beneath the blue mask glared at the remaining four pigs. Leo motioned his hand in a come forward gesture.

Three of the pig's looked at each other, then charged forward with a battle cry. Goose scampered from one pig to the next, growling, biting, and scratching. Goose's antics served as an efficient distraction, forcing the pig's to attack Leo one on one. This strategy allowed Leonardo to use his superior swordsmanship skills to defeat each foe in quick succession.

With seven of his eight opponents on the ground, Leonardo turned to the last pig. The bandit stared at the blue masked ninja with wide eyes. "You! That lizard! You are some kind of demons!" The thief gave one last cry of fright before running away.

Goose scampered over to Leonardo immediately after the last pig's departure. Bending down, Leo stroked the tokage. "Thanks Goose!"

Goose's tail wiggled back and forth, pleased with Leo's praise. Leo continued to pet the tokage. Goose was increasingly becoming a worthy companion in battle. A sudden wave of emotion passed through Leonardo. The tokage was really starting to grow on him.

Usagi walked over, surveying the scene. It had not taken long for the two warriors to defeat the group of bandits. Usagi patted his horse's neck. "Come Leonardo-san, we should reach Lord Noriyuki's castle by nightfall."

Leonardo rose to his full height and looked around, focusing his thoughts inward. Ever since his families defeat back on Shredder's ship, Leonardo has felt like he failed his family.

He had not been good enough.

He had not been strong enough.

He had not been smart enough.

He had not been skilled enough.

Leonardo had been unable to protect his family, to prevent his brothers' and father, from having to sacrifice their lives to stop the Shredder. Back on the Shredder's ship, Leonardo had failed.

Failed as a leader.

Failed as a brother.

Failed as the eldest son.

Walking over to his horse, Leo checked the girth. Since arriving on Usagi's world, every decision the blue masked turtle has made, every opponent Usagi and he have faced, every obstacle that has fallen across their path, has been met with great success.

Protecting.

Saving.

Winning.

Leo mounted his horse and grinned.

It felt good to have the sweet taste of victory again.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, things are finally looking up for the young leader in blue. But will it last? *looks up innocently whistling* Virtual popcorn with lots and lots of butter to those who review!**


	15. Delivery Boys

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! They are the fuel for my plot bunny.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 15-Delivery Boys

The remaining journey to Lord Noriyuki's castle passed by without incident. Upon the duo's arrival, their horses were taken to the stables. Two guards escorted Leonardo and Usagi to meet the young lord.

Delighted at the sight of his friends, Lord Noriyuki smiled as they entered the room. "Honored guests, welcome to my home."

Standing to Noriyuki's left, Tomoe Ame grinned as she bowed. "Usagi-san. Leonardo-san."

Usagi and Leonardo knelt on the mats before them. The duo bowed, showing their respect to the young Geishu leader and his chief retainer.

"Lord Noriyuki. Tomoe Ame. The honor is ours."

Lord Noriyuki shifted on his cushion. "Tomoe Ame has informed me about Tamakuro's plan to attack the shogun. And that you both stayed behind, to assist the Neko ninja. With your presence before me now, I take it that you were successful?"

Usagi nodded. "Tamakuro's fortress has been destroyed. The alliance with the Neko clan is finished."

Lord Noriyuki was pleased. "This is good news. With Tamakuro gone, a civil war has been avoided."

The Geishu leader focused on Usagi. "You are a fine samurai, Usagi-san. There is no need for you to remain a Ronin. The Geishu clan would gladly welcome your swords."

Usagi bowed in gratitude. "Thank you for the offer, Lord Noriyuki. But I feel that a samurai should serve only one master in his lifetime, and my lord, Lord Mifune, is dead."

Noriyuki smiled. This was not the first time Usagi had turned down the young lord's offer to become a retainer. But the panda would keep trying anyway. "Then let me offer you the friendship of the Geishu clan. You will always be welcome here."

Usagi bowed again. "Your friendship does me honor."

The panda shifted his focus to the turtle ninja before him. "And you Leonardo-san? Your ninja skills would be quite valuable to the Geishu clan."

Leonardo bowed as he too turned down the offer. "I am honored by your offer, Lord Noriyuki. But I have a duty to my clan back on Earth. To my own family. I am returning to my world tomorrow."

Lord Noriyuki let out a sigh. Usagi and Leonardo were fine warriors. It was a shame he could not convince them to join the Geishu clan. But the panda was grateful that they were at least his allies. "Then let me also offer you the friendship of the Geishu clan. You and your ninja brothers will always be welcome here."

As Usagi did before him, Leonardo bowed again. "Your friendship does me honor."

"I would ask one more favor of you, Usagi-san." The Geishu leader retrieved a letter from within his robes. "This is a treaty between the Geishu clan and Lord Yamamoto. The portal is near Lord Yamamoto's lands. I would ask that you deliver this treaty following Leonardo's departure."

Usagi accepted the treaty. Once again the Ronin bowed to the young Geishu lord. "I will see that Lord Yamamoto receives the treaty."

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Donatello removed the slide from underneath his microscope lens, and promptly tossed it into the trash bin. The purple clad turtle began to repeat the process to prep the slide, for the _fourth_ time that evening. Despite his best efforts, the genius turtle just could not seem to focus.

Shaking his head, Donatello began mumbling the preparation steps out loud, in a poor attempt to keep himself attentive to the task at hand. But it wasn't long before Donatello's purple masked eyes once again managed to make their way over to the source of his distraction. Hanging on the wall in front of Donnie was a calendar, with a date circled in purple ink. The day when Leonardo was scheduled to return from his Warrior's Walk with Usagi. And that day, was tomorrow.

Donatello continued to stare at the calendar in front of him, his mind no longer focused on the task at hand. Before Leonardo left for his road trip with Usagi, the blue masked leader had done a fine job of completely isolating himself from his family. And everyone's attempts to talk to him had been brushed aside.

The bo wielding turtle's only wish, was that the Leonardo who returned to them, was the old Leonardo that they all knew and loved, and not the brooding, angry, cold version that left. Donatello let out a heavy sigh. Clearly he was not going to complete his experiment tonight.

Stepping out of the lab, Donatello began walking to the kitchen. When all else fails, coffee. Everything always seems brighter after coffee.

* * *

Michelangelo let out a groan as he watched his video game character die for the _fifth_ time that evening. Carelessly tossing the controller aside, Mikey shook his head as he stood up and stretched. The orange loving turtle had played, and beaten, this particular game many times in the past. But tonight, he just couldn't seem to focus.

Turning off the television, Mikey glanced around the room for a moment, wondering what to do with himself. He stared at the pile of comics on the coffee table. No, if he couldn't focus on his video game, then he certainly wouldn't be able to concentrate long enough to read anything. With a sigh, Michelangelo walked over to the kitchen. His eyes roamed around the room for a moment, before settling on the freezer door. Ice cream. When all else fails, there is always the comfort of ice cream.

Michelangelo reached into the freezer, pulled out his tub of chocolate chip cookie dough with fudge ribbon swirls and brownie bites, closed the door, and froze. His eyes locked onto the calendar in front of him. The calendar, with a date circled in orange ink. The day when his big brother Leo would finally return home from his Warrior's Walk with Usagi. And that day, was tomorrow.

Ignoring the cold tingles in his hand from the tub of ice cream, Mikey continued to stare at the calendar in front of him. The orange masked turtle bit his lip, all thoughts of enjoying his frozen treat already replaced by his worries for his eldest brother. Would Leonardo return as the Leonardo they all knew and loved, or as the brooding, angry, cold version that left?

Mikey retrieved a spoon and sat down at the kitchen table. His taste buds barely noticed the ice cream as he ate.

* * *

Raphael sat in his hammock, flipping the same pages of his favorite motorcycle magazine for the _sixth_ time that evening. The majority of the publication was filled with pictures, but there was always a good article or two on the steps to repair or upgrade a bike. Steps that Raph just could not seem to focus on as he attempted to read. Growling, the red masked turtle threw the motorcycle magazine across the room. Tonight, the short tempered turtle just could not seem to concentrate.

Rising out of the hammock, Raph's eyes roamed his room. The bag of Doritos on his desk caught his eye. Raphael picked up the bag, only to find it empty. Growling once again, Raph crumpled up the bag and bent down, shoving the bag into the overflowing trash can by his desk. Rising sharply Raph's eyes fell upon the calendar in front of him and he froze. The calendar, with a date circled in red ink. The day when his big brother Leo would finally return home from his Warrior's Walk with Usagi. And that day, was tomorrow.

Raphael reached out and let his calloused finger trace the circle on the calendar. Before Leonardo left for his road trip, the blue masked leader had done a fine job of acting an awful lot like Raph himself. Angry and brooding, Leonardo isolated himself from his family. And any attempts to talk to him were quickly brushed aside. Raph closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. The Leonardo who returned better be the Leonardo they all knew and loved, and not the cold version that left. Because Raph didn't know what they were going to do if Leonardo had not snapped out of his funk.

After one last glance, Raph exited his room, and began walking to the kitchen. Doritos, he needed some Doritos. When all else fails, chomping on something spicy and crunchy always felt good.

* * *

Michelangelo barely glanced up as he watched first Donatello, and then Raphael, enter the kitchen. Donatello quickly prepared his coffee, before soundlessly sitting down at the table. Raphael retrieved a bag of Doritos, then followed his brother's lead. The three ninja remained silent, no words needed to be spoken, for they were not only ninja but also brothers, and already knew what was on each other's mind.

Leonardo was due to return tomorrow.

But which Leonardo would it be?

Old or new?

Donatello's coffee grew cold. Mikey's ice cream melted. Raphael's Doritos sat unopened. And still the three brother's remained assembled in silence. Drawing comfort from each other's company and hoping that this time tomorrow they would each have a nice chuckle amongst themselves. The three younger brothers would laugh at their behavior, because Leonardo will have returned home just fine, and they had sat in silence the night before worrying, for nothing.

* * *

After their tour of Lord Noriyuki's fortress, Usagi led Leonardo to a local inn for one last meal. The inn was crowded, the air bustling with guests enjoying the delicious food and drink.

Leonardo leaned back in his seat, debating whether or not he should pour himself another round of sake. Normally, the blue clad ninja avoided more than a cup or two of the alcoholic drink. Leo's mind flashed back to the events during his stay. Remembering all of their recent victories, Leo felt like a weight had been lifted. It had been a successful Warrior's Walk.

But in a few short hours, Leonardo would return home to his family. Once again the blue masked ninja would take up the mantle of leader and eldest brother. The thought of his three siblings brought a smile to Leo's face. He had missed his brothers, and his father. It was going to be good to see them again.

Eyeing the bottle on the table, Leo frowned. His brothers would often pick on him. Stating that the young leader was always too uptight, that he never cut loose. Well not tonight. Leo grinned as he poured himself a third cup of sake. For once, he was going to let his guard down, and enjoy himself.

Goose placed his head in Leonardo's lap, the turtle's relaxed state rubbing off onto the tokage. Leo's hand automatically moved to stroke his pet. "Goose tonight, we celebrate."

Goose picked his head up, then licked Leo's hand in agreement. Leo let out a laugh.

* * *

Usagi watched Leonardo as the young ninja poured himself another round of sake. The Ronin's eyes roamed over his friend, sitting with Goose's head in his lab. Leonardo sat taller and more relaxed, as he smiled at the tokage's gesture of affection. It looked like the huge emotional burden the young teen had carried when he arrived on Usagi's world, had finally been lifted.

Usagi was pleased to see Leonardo look more like his old self again. The rabbit raised his cup. "To a successful Warrior's Walk."

Leonardo returned the gesture. "To a successful Warrior's Walk."

The samurai and the ninja gulped down their drink.

Leonardo reached over and began to pour himself another round.

Usagi held out his cup, ready to follow the blue clad turtle's lead.

* * *

The hour had grown late, and still Leonardo and Usagi sat at the table. Leonardo used every ounce of concentration developed over years of studying ninjitsu, to keep himself upright and steady. Leo wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point that evening the room had begun to spin.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment.

Or maybe he was the one moving?

Usagi gulped down his cup of sake, then placed it on the table. The Ronin felt the burn of the drink as it ran down his throat. As the burn traveled downward, Usagi felt his muscles relax, and a wave of calm wash over him. Usagi glanced over at his friend. Leonardo was gripping the edge of the table, with a look of intense concentration on his face.

Before Usagi could question his friend's state, a soft, feminine voice addressed the two warriors.

"How about some dessert tonight?"

Leonardo's jaw fell open, ready to catch flies. Usagi's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates.

The strikingly beautiful grey feline smoothly seated herself across from the two warriors. Her dark grey coat helped to draw the attention to her eyes, a stunning amber shade. The feline smiled at the warriors' silence.

"Perhaps you would like another drink first?" The grey cat reached for the bottle, and began to pour, as she introduced herself.

"I am called Natsumi."

* * *

 **A/N: Those Neko ninja sure do show up everywhere don't they? Virtual Doritos to those who review!**


	16. Another Time And Place

**A/N: Your reviews make me super happy and more importantly, they keep my plot bunny working hard. Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 16-Another Time And Place

Mesmerized by the creature in front of him, Leonardo barely managed to nod his answer. Yes, yes, right now a drink would really, really help!

Natsumi's eyes sparkled as she finished pouring the sake. The grey cat handed the full cup to the shell shocked turtle. Leonardo reached out with a shaky hand and accepted the drink. Taking a big gulp, Leo felt the drink burn down his throat. Once the burn settled in his stomach, Leonardo managed to find his voice again and stuttered his reply. "I-I-I a-am-am L-Le-Leo-Leonar-Leonardo." With a shaky hand, the turtle gestured to his friend. "A-An-And t-th-this is Us-Usagi."

The rabbit nodded, accepting the cup of sake from Natsumi. The grey feline smiled, revealing teeth as white as Usagi's fur. The two warrior names rolled off of her tongue, the silky voice carrying to their ears. "Leonardo and Usagi."

Leonardo felt the heat rising to his cheeks at the sound of his name. Nervous in the presence of the beautiful feline, the turtle finished his drink in one big gulp. He immediately held the cup out for another round.

Woken from his slumber at Leonardo's movements, Goose popped his head up to view their feline guest.

Natsumi's eyes sparkled in delight. "And who is this?"

Powered by liquid courage, Leonardo's voice was level again. "This is Goose."

Reaching out, Natsumi stroked the tokage on the head. "Hello there, Goose."

Satisfied with the attention, Goose returned back to curling up in Leonardo's lap. Natsumi's ears flicked at the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned to the innkeeper. "Innkeeper, another bottle of sake. And another cup."

"Coming right up."

As the innkeeper walked away Natsumi's amber eyes stared at the turtle and rabbit in front of her. "So tell me, what brings you fine warriors to this fair city?"

* * *

Feeling warm and relaxed from the sake, Leonardo found Natsumi very easy to talk to. It wasn't long before the young teen had recapped his entire visit to Usagi's world. Natsumi listened intently, never interrupting the talkative turtle.

Usagi remained quiet, letting Leonardo do all of the speaking. The rabbit samurai could not recall the last time that he had seen Leonardo chat so freely, if ever. It was nice to see Leonardo-san loosening up and enjoying himself for once. Leo's animated conversations reminded Usagi vaguely of Leo's youngest brother, Michelangelo. Natsumi laughed out loud as Leo continued his tale, the kunoichi's tone light and pleasing to the rabbit's sensitive ears.

Finished with his drink Usagi placed the empty cup on the table. As the turtle's voice droned on, Usagi felt his temperature rising. He began to pull at the neckline of his kimono.

It sure was getting hot in here.

The rabbit's gesture did not go unnoticed by the Neko clan kunoichi. Natsumi had to bite the inside of her cheek to hold back a smile. Her assignment from Shingen was simple. Intercept the treaty alliance between Lord's Noriyuki and Yamamoto. The lack of follow through from Lord Noriyuki to deliver a treaty, would open up the potential for Hikiji to make a bid for Yamamoto's favor. Natsumi had watched the young turtle and the rabbit Ronin all evening. The two warriors had made her job easy, getting buzzed on their own. The grey feline's amber eyes sparkled, the turtle ninja was rather charming, although a bit young for her.

Natsumi stole a glance at the rabbit Ronin. Now that was more like it. The rabbit's presence carried an unspoken authority and wisdom that only age and experience can provide. And it was clear from the Ronin's behavior, that he saw himself as a guardian to the young turtle ninja. A behavior Natsumi found rather cute actually. Usagi let Leonardo talk freely, content to silently observe, instead of fighting for Natsumi's attention.

Hiding a frown, Natsumi recalled Shingen's orders. The turtle ninja and the rabbit samurai were skilled warriors and close comrades. But Shingen had failed to mention how kind and charming the two warriors were. A wave of jealousy ran through the grey kunoichi. Leonardo and Usagi had both friendship and freedom. They were not bound by ties to any clans, at least not any that Natsumi was aware of. Sadness flashed across her amber eyes before she could stop it. If only they were meeting under different circumstances, she would have enjoyed getting to know the two warriors better. Maybe they could have even helped her break free from the Neko clan.

Natsumi gave a small shake of her head. Now she was just being silly, daydreaming of freedom. These thoughts didn't matter. Her assignment was to ensure that she retrieved the treaty. Failure carried with it a stiff price within the Neko clan, especially for the women. Natsumi's amber eyes bounced back and forth between Leo and Usagi again. Wishing for "if only" could get her killed. It was time for Natsumi to make her move.

* * *

Usagi's cheeks flushed with color. The Ronin began removing his obi, as the weight of his swords were no longer comfortable. In his haste, Usagi placed the treaty on the table.

Eyeing her prize, Natsumi shifted in her seat. The grey feline reluctantly fingered a small vial in the belt at her waist. After dipping her fingers into the vial, she circled first the rim of Leonardo's cup, and then Usagi's, coating the edges with poison. The two warriors were too drunk to notice the light dusting on their cups as they accepted the drinks.

Natsumi watched her targets as they swayed in their seats. The turtle and the rabbit were so dazed and confused from Natsumi's first potion, it was a gamble as to whether or not they would even get to drink the poisoned sake, before passing out. Maybe, if they were really lucky warriors, they would not fall by her poisoned hand. But to ensure that Leonardo and Usagi had a fighting chance, she had to act now. Natsumi smiled softly, it was the least she could do.

The grey cat smoothly rose from her chair and reached for her prize. Usagi and Leonardo each felt the room spin again as they tried to grab for the treaty. Leo's speech was slurred as he swayed in his seat. "N-No, y-yo-you ca-can't. It's n-no-not y-you-your's."

Natsumi gave the two warriors a patronizing smile before quickly walking away. "It is now." The Neko clan kunoichi hurried out of the inn, praying that the turtle ninja and the rabbit samurai were as lucky as she hoped.

Rising quickly from his seat, Usagi called out. "S-St-Stop! Y-Yo-You can't!" Usagi took one step forward, then fell flat on his face, having finally passed out.

"Usagi?" Leo's raised voice woke Goose from his slumber.

Gripping the table Leonardo closed his eyes, attempting to once again stop the room from spinning. Leonardo felt like his mind and body were moving without him. Closing his eyes Leo sought to center himself. It didn't work. Opening his eyes once more, Leonardo quickly looked around the room, but the beautiful grey cat was gone.

How did she move so fast? Or was Leonardo moving too slow?

Confused, Leo's blue masked eyes fell upon the cup of sake. His throat was really dry and his thoughts were all tumbling together. Perhaps a drink would help clear his head? Leonardo reached for his cup of sake as the curious tokage poked his head up from Leo's lap. Goose sniffed at the cup as it passed by, then let out a growl.

Something about that cup didn't smell right to the tokage.

Goose began swatting at the cup, growling and snapping. Leo's eyes narrowed, focusing on the energetic tokage as he tried to defend the drink. "Goose, stop that! You're going to knock this out of my hand."

Goose opened his mouth, ready to growl again, as his paw finally knocked the cup out of Leonardo's hand. Leo's eyes widened in horror, as the delicious drink spilled downward, all over Leonardo's lap, Goose's face, and ultimately into the tokage's open mouth.

The drunk turtle was shocked at his pet's behavior. "Goose!"

For a moment, the lizard stopped and triumphantly puffed out its chest at his turtle master.

Leo opened his mouth to chastise the tokage again. Before he could speak, the lizard hunched over, whimpering in pain.

A feeling of dread began to fill the blue masked turtle. Something was wrong. Leo had never heard Goose cry like that before.

"Goose?"

Goose let out another whimper, and tried to crawl back into Leonardo's lap, seeking comfort. In his drunken haze, Leo looked around with wild eyes. His foggy mind trying to process everything that just happened. But the room was spinning faster now. Before he could assemble a coherent thought, Leonardo watched the table as it quickly rushed towards his face.

Thunk!

And then it was dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, what a nice cliffhanger, don't you agree? No? *ducks from thrown objects* Alright, gee, tough crowd. And yes the next chapter will be up in a day or two. Virtual Chocolate Peanut Butter cups to those who review!**


	17. Downward Spiral

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter, and thank you oh so much for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 17-Downward Spiral

Someone shaking his shoulders caused Leonardo to let out a groan. He weakly tried to bat away the intruder, but was unsuccessful. Instead the shaking grew stronger, this time carrying a concerned voice.

"Samurai, samurai, please wake up."

As he slowly returned to consciousness, the steady pounding in Leonardo's head grew stronger. Leo winced as he picked his face up from the table. The innkeeper moved to Usagi, still passed out on the floor. Leonardo let out a groan, as the pounding in his head worsened.

"What happened?"

The innkeeper gave the blue masked turtle a look of annoyance. "You drank too much. You and your friend here, passed out."

Leo looked around, the inn's crowd had thinned while he was unconscious. Usagi rose from the floor, letting out a groan of his own.

Two cups of tea were placed onto the table. "Drink this. I'll fetch your bill."

As the innkeeper walked away, Leonardo and Usagi looked at each other. The two warriors struggled to recall everything that happened as they quickly drank the tea. Collecting his obi and swords, Usagi let out a second groan, this time of annoyance.

Leo raised an eyeridge. "Usagi, what is it?"

The Ronin patted down his person, but the document was no longer there. "The treaty, it's gone."

Before Leonardo could ask by whom, his eyes fell upon Goose, curled up on the floor. Bending down, Leo reached out to wake up the tokage.

"Goose?"

Upon touching the tokage, Leo quickly pulled back his hand as he gasped in surprise. Goose's body was cold.

Ice cold.

A wave of dread passed through the blue masked turtle as he fell to his knees. "No!"

Usagi looked over at his friend. "Leonardo?"

Leo's eyes widened in horror, never moving from his beloved tokage.

"No, no, no, no, no."

Sitting on his knees, flashes of last night passed through the hungover turtle's mind.

All of their victorious.

Wanting to celebrate.

One cup of sake after another.

The beautiful grey cat.

More sake.

Natsumi handing him a cup.

More sake.

Natsumi grabbing the treaty.

More sake.

Goose knocking the drink out of Leonardo's hand.

Sake spilling downward over Leonardo's lap, running along Goose's face, and ultimately into the tokage's open mouth.

Leonardo cried out in anguish. "NO!"

Leo pulled the tokage close, burying his face against the lizard's unresponsive body. Tears silently soaked his blue mask as he moved.

"Goose, no, Goose, no, Goose."

Usagi watched his turtle friend rocking back and forth, with the dead tokage cradled in his arms. Very quickly the events of last evening fell into place.

Natsumi was a kunoichi for the Neko clan. She had poisoned their drinks. And then she stole the treaty. Somehow, throughout all of this, Goose must have ingested the poison. Usagi felt his heart begin to sink. Leonardo had made so much progress during his visit. The last thing the struggling young warrior needed, was to feel that he had failed someone that he loved. It could be the exact trigger, to send Leonardo spiraling backwards, right to where he started upon his arrival.

Except the problem was, there was no hiding the truth, both warriors _had failed_ to protect Goose.

Usagi knelt beside his broken hearted friend. He reached out to place a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. Leo's eyes were filled with tears, the whites of his eyes already starting to turn red.

The shattered turtle demanded. "I am not leaving until we bury him."

Usagi nodded in silent agreement.

There was nothing more that the Ronin could say.

* * *

Leonardo and Usagi stepped through the dimensional portal. The two warriors squinted their eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting of the lair.

Master Splinter bowed in greeting. "My son, welcome home. Usagi-san, it is good to see you again."

Leonardo gave a quick bow, then immediately requested. "Master Splinter, may I retire to my room?"

Splinter surveyed his eldest son for a moment, Leonardo appeared tired, and troubled. But there was no reason to deny the blue ninja's request. "Of course my son."

Leonardo became a blur of green and blue as he raced to his room.

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo frowned at the behavior of the eldest. Everyone turned to Usagi, seeking an answer.

Usagi bowed deeply to the members of the Hamato clan, a look of deep regret on his face. "My friend's, I am sorry. I have failed."

Michelangelo let out a whimper, saddened by the unexpected news.

Raphael felt his anger flare up, frustrated at the lack of results.

Donatello's forehead creased, his mind already trying to figure out what went wrong during the Warrior's Walk.

Usagi swallowed the lump in his throat. He was not looking forward to explaining to Leonardo's family, what happened during the young ninja's visit to his world.

* * *

Shortly after Usagi finished his recap of Leonardo's visit, and sullenly returned to his own world, Master Splinter retired for the evening. Leonardo remained in his room, not even venturing out long enough to say good-bye to his samurai friend.

Feeling like the doom of gloom had returned, three broken hearted brothers sat in silence at the kitchen table. Concerned for Leonardo's well-being, the three siblings tried to process everything that has happened.

Leonardo had come so close to defeating his internal demons. And then in one moment, like the snap of two fingers, all of that progress had quickly fallen apart.

"The one time ol' Fearless leader lets loose and this happens." Raph shook his head at the irony.

Michelangelo absently stared the uneaten pizza crust in his hand. For once the youngest turtle didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

Donatello frowned as he stared into his cold mug of coffee. He was out of ideas on how to help his troubled eldest brother.

* * *

He had failed.

Leonardo sat alone in his room, his twin katana tossed onto the floor. In a rumpled mess, lay Leo's clothes from Usagi's world. Sitting on his bed, the blue masked turtle's hands unconsciously clenched and unclenched into fists. His gaze onto the floor so heated, it was a wonder that the floor did not spontaneously combust. Only one thought repeated in his mind, over and over, as if on a continuous loop.

He had failed.

Goose had trusted him, and in one moment of weakness, Leonardo had let him down. And now the tokage was dead. His failure back on the Shredder's ship, had almost cost the young leader the lives of his entire family. And now, his failure had finally led to the death of someone he cared about. Goose had been a loyal companion, and an innocent bystander. And Leonardo had failed to protect him.

Leo angrily wiped away a tear, refusing to let his emotions overflow.

He had failed.

Leonardo placed his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

This was all his fault.

Snapping his head up, Leo's eyes narrowed beneath his tear stained mask.

Or was it?

It was Master Splinter who had raised Leonardo and his brothers. It was the rat who had taught the four of them the art of Ninjitsu. A _historical_ martial art style. And Leonardo had been Splinter's most dedicated student. The blue clad turtle had mastered every skill shown to him, years ago. And what good had all of that knowledge done? To protect his family back on the Shredder's ship? To protect Goose at the inn?

And what about when Leonardo had first arrived on Usagi's world? Despite all of his years of ninja training, Leonardo's performance had been little more than that of a mere newbie. Leo's eyes fell upon his beloved blades. A wave of disgust rolled through his gut. He couldn't even withdraw his own swords during their first skirmish against a group of bandits. All because Leo had moved his swords from their usual spot on his shell, to a new location, on his left hip.

Leo's eyes moved to the crumpled pile of clothes. And then there was the matter of the clothes that Usagi had purchased for him. Leonardo acted like little more than a turtle tot, needing the rabbit's help for something as simple as getting dressed.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Leonardo's jaw began to hurt. For all of his dedication, the wealth of his knowledge, and despite mastering _every single thing_ that Master Splinter had taught him, Leonardo still knew _nothing_.

Leo got up and began to pace his room. Before his visit to Usagi's world, when was the last time he had learned something new? The thought caused the blue clad turtle to freeze in place. His head tilted to the side. He couldn't remember. Leonardo had mastered everything he'd ever been taught by Master Splinter, a long time ago. And yet it still hadn't been good enough.

Leonardo sat down again, shooting daggers at the floor.

 _He_ hadn't been good enough.

And that, was no longer acceptable to the young leader.

Not anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Leonardo, you worry me. Virtual freshly sliced watermelon to those who review! Or for the sweet tooth, cotton candy!**


	18. Rock Bottom

**A/N: And here we are, the last chapter for this tale. Before anyone throws any rotten tomatoes at me, I want to remind you of the A/N from chapter 1, which I will repeat here. This story was a side adventure for the 2003 series, taking place immediately after "Samurai Tourist," and immediately before "The Ancient One."**

* * *

Chapter 18-Rock Bottom

One week had passed since Leonardo returned from his Warrior's Walk. For everyone in the lair, it felt like nothing had changed. Leonardo rose at the first suggestion of dawn, and could be found already covered in a fine layer of sweat by the time his brothers and sensei assembled for their daily morning practice. After practice and a sullen breakfast, Leonardo would immediately return to the dojo for a private training session. Master Splinter would retreat to his room, seeking guidance through meditation. Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo began to spend more time together, unconsciously seeking both comfort and guidance from each other regarding their troubled eldest brother. This routine continued, uninterrupted, with no solution or end in sight.

* * *

It is Sunday, the one day of the week designated as a day of rest for the small family, which meant no training sessions for the day. But a day of rest, was no longer part of Leonardo's personal agenda. To the troubled young ninja, his list of failures was growing more and more with each passing day, yet his skills were not. Leonardo entered the dojo with only one objective on his mind, master something new.

Master Splinter's eyes opened, ending his meditation. Splinter frowned as he rose from his seated position on the floor. Ever since Leonardo's return, all of Master Splinter's attempts to get his eldest son to talk have failed. Already knowing where he would find Leonardo, the old rat walked towards the dojo area of the lair.

Splinter watched his eldest son with a heavy heart. Leonardo always found solace in his training. Yet tension and frustration was radiating off of the blue ninja, like the waves of steam from asphalt on a hot summer day. Splinter let out yet another sigh. It appeared that Leonardo's perceived failure during the Warrior's Walk, has driven the young ninja deeper into himself. It was going to be twice as hard to get Leonardo to open up to his family now.

Master Splinter wasn't sure sparing with live weapons, with an angry student, was the best course of action right now. But at this point, it was the only thing left that the concerned father could think of to do. Sometimes, a sparring session would get Leonardo to talk to his father.

Splinter stepped towards his troubled son. Immediately detecting the old rat's presence, Leonardo turned and bowed to his sensei. "Master Splinter."

Splinter returned the greeting and held out his hand. "Spar with me, my son."

Leonardo obediently retrieved one of his katana, and placed the handle into his master's waiting hand.

As master and student began to spar, the two ninja quickly settled into a familiar rhythm. Set-up, counter, repeat. Set-up, counter, repeat. It was the rhythm Leonardo and his brothers had always performed when sparring against sensei. Something that Leonardo had done, countless times in the past. It was a series of strikes and blocks that the troubled turtle had mastered a long time ago.

Except today, Leonardo didn't find comfort from the familiar routine. Instead, this old dance between master and student, began to grate on his already fraying nerves.

* * *

Clang!

Leonardo's voice carried throughout the lair, as he struck out with his sword. "I already told you I'm fine."

Master Splinter questioned his student's claim, as he brought his arm up in a block. "You are sure?"

Twang!

Leonardo felt his temper rising at Splinter's protest. "Nothing's the matter sensei. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Clank!

* * *

Michelangelo lounged on the couch, trying to focus on his newest comic book, Toxic Zombie Monkey. But despite his best attempts to read his comic, the sound of Leonardo's spar with Master Splinter, kept breaking Mikey's concentration.

Shaking his head, Mikey listened to Master Splinter try to get Leonardo to talk to his family.

"So much anger. The unopened bottle will burst when its eternal pressure becomes too much to bear."

Donatello stood at the head of the weight bench, ready to give Raph a spot on his latest rep of barbell chest presses. When the sound of Leonardo's spar with Master Splinter carried across the room, Raph stopped midway through his set. His concerned eyes met Donatello's own as they listened to their father try to reason with Leonardo.

"For months now you have been brooding, surly and stubborn."

Leonardo's voice was rough. The normally controlled ninja doing less and less to keep the anger and frustration out of his voice.

"Yeah. Right."

Splinter refused to give up. "You have not been yourself. You must release what festers within you. Your family will help you Leonardo. It is important that we be open with one another."

Leonardo disarmed the old rat and watched his beloved katana fall to the floor. His father's words grated on Leonardo's last nerve. The lid on his emotions flew off, going right out the man hole cover. And all of Leo's respect for the sensei and student relationship, went right along with it.

Leo's words were laced with anger, in a tone of voice that he **never** used before with his sensei.

"Open? Ok. This katana lesson stinks. I mastered this years ago."

"Years ago!"

Narrowing his eyes, Splinter retrieved Leonardo's fallen sword. The old rat was not one to give up easily. Once again armed, Splinter countered. "It is not the student's place to say when a lesson is learned. The student's place is to listen and learn."

* * *

Leonardo never talked so callously to Master Splinter before. Raphael, sure all the time. Michelangelo, occasionally. Even Donatello, every now and then. But Leonardo? The son who placed family and honor above everything else? Never.

To witness Leonardo doing so now, well that was all the proof that the three younger brothers needed. Leonardo had officially returned from the Warrior's Walk, even worse than before he left.

The three concerned turtles walked over to the edge of the dojo area. Leonardo's strikes were strong and swift, cutting as sharp as his words towards Master Splinter.

A sinking feeling settles in the pit of each younger brother, as they stood side by side and watched the spar.

Uncomfortable with the aggression behind Leonardo's strikes, Michelangelo stated the obvious to his brothers. "Something tells me the cork is about to pop on that unopened bottle."

Raphael crossed his arms in front of his plastron. "That hothead. I hate it when Leo reminds me of me."

Oblivious to their audience, student and teacher remained focused on their spar.

Leonardo lashed out with his strikes, his speed and strength increasing along with his temper. The blue masked ninja began a series of offensive moves, hitting hard and swift, quickly forgetting that he was only to be sparring with his sensei. Leo's words were as sharp as his blades.

Clang!

"I already mastered this lesson."

Twang!

"And yesterday's lesson."

Clank!

"And the lesson before that."

Leonardo's words were as perfectly timed as his moves. Each parry, block, and thrust from the blue masked ninja, left Leonardo's opponent open for one final action from the angry blue ninja.

Eager to end the fight, Leonardo seized the moment, and pressed forward for one final move with his katana, a cut.

"When are you going to teach me something that I don't already know!"

Slice!

* * *

 **A/N: And we all know what happened after that. If the end of this tale seems familiar, it's because it is the beginning of the 2003 episode "The Ancient One." I always wondered, what was the final straw that caused Leonardo to lash out and ultimately harm Master Splinter, during their spar at the beginning of that episode? This fic was my answer to that question, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
**


End file.
